sr y sra uzumaki
by trigo-sama13
Summary: naruto uzumaki es el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, pero todo se pone patas para arriba cuando hinata hyuga (otra asesina a sueldo) le roba su trabajo. que pasara cuando a hinata le den un nuevo trabajo donde el objetivo a matar sea naruto uzumaki? naruhina, sasusaku y demas parejas. drama, comedia, accion... pasen y lean
1. prologo

Hola soy trigo-sama. Tal vez me conozcan por fics como "una linda historia de amor" o "v for vendetta" (inner-trigo-sama: nadie te conoce deja de hacerte el importante) rompes mi kokoro, sabias? Como sea, espero que les guste este nuevo fic en el que voy a trabajar.

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, osea yo jejejejeje

Sr y sra uzumaki

Prologo: el inicio de todo

 **Desierto del Sahara 14:00hrs**

Es más de medio día en el desierto del Sahara y en medio de dicho lugar hay lo que parece una residencia en medio del inmenso desierto. Era un hombre poderoso el dueño de aquel palacio en medio del cruel y árido desierto, unos kilómetros alejado de ahí, hay un auto todo terreno de fabricación militar. En el capo de dicho auto hay un hombre rubio con unos binoculares mirando todo lo que ocurre, en su oído derecho un pequeño radio en el cual, la base de mando le da órdenes. Ustedes creerían que trabaja para el gobierno, pero eso era totalmente falso. En realidad ese joven rubio llamado naruto uzumaki era uno (sino el mejor) asesino a sueldo del mundo y a unos kilómetros en frente de él había alguien más que le hablaba por el radio

– _y bien naruto… que apostaremos esta vez?_ – el rubio contesto

– Quien mate al objetivo… tendrá el placer de darle una golpiza a neo cuando volvamos – en eso hablaba uno de sus compañeros por el mismo radio: nikko hyuga

– _oigan ustedes dos… yo no tengo la culpa de estar tan guapo_ – se ponía a cantar por la misma radio – _perdóname mi amor, por ser tan guapo… entiende lo que yo tengo que sufrir, las mujeres me persiguen, me enamoran y me seducen… yo como hombre me tengo que dejar!_ – el rubio le decía asustándolo

– así? Que piensas de lo que dice tu noviecito naruko? – hablaba una mujer por la radio

– _pasa que iré hasta ahí a darte una golpiza… amorcito_ – nikko le contesto

– _my body is ready, baby… pégame pero no me dejes! mi dulce muñequita_ – la rubia de la misma manera le contesto

– _claro que no te dejare amorcito… te amo y también a ti hermano mayor_ – el rubio le contesto

– déjense de sus charlas de pareja cuando se vean… hay trabajo que hacer. Por cierto, volviendo a la apuesta… pagaras las cervezas a todo el escuadrón y además haremos una mega-parranda a tu nombre (tú pagas todo obvio) entonces, aceptas sasuke? – su compañero y el segundo del ranking de asesinos sasuke uchiha dio una respuesta afirmativa

– _claro que si dobe… si yo gano tú pagas todo para la fiesta y las cervezas para todos… sabes, deberíamos conseguir algunas nenas no?_ – naruto le daba la razón

– Claro que si… si esto sigue como va, me quedare a vestir santos, según mi mama – se deprime – lleva meses diciendo que cuando le presentare a una amiga o le dirá a mi padre que me volví raro… – pero era interrumpido por el mismo sasuke

– _volverte raro? Ya eres raro… deja de mirarme de esa manera cuando estamos en el baño o de lo contrario te demandare por acoso sexual_ – el rubio le hubiese contestado si no hubiera sido interrumpido por shikamaru nara: el cerebro de la agencia

– _dejen de pelear! El objetivo se mueve, ahora es tu trabajo atraparlo_ –

Dejaron de pelear para ponerse a trabajar. Naruto se subía de nuevo a su auto todo terreno y se disponía a seguirlo sin que se dieran cuenta. Cientos de metros más atrás de él, había una mujer de cabello negro azulado, con una arma de calibre 50 de largo alcance. Había divisado su objetivo desde hace un buen rato y daría en el blanco aun con el objetivo moviéndose, aunque de vez en cuando miraba con la mira telescópica de su arma a aquel hombre rubio que la dejo interesada desde que lo miro, pero tenía que dejar de ver a ese hombre y concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que al igual que al rubio, sus compañeras de trabajo la regañaban, por no matar a su objetivo

– _hinata, hay que apurarnos, el sol empieza a quemarme la piel_ – aquella chica le contesto

– te dije que trajeras ropa para este tipo de climas… ahora no te quejes sakura – la pelirosa le decía

– _no seas así hinata… pudiste haber insistido, mala amiga! Dejemos eso de lado… oye salimos cuando volvamos? Tal vez encontremos lindos chicos como dijo ino_ – la mujer de ojos perlas negó

– no lo sé… la última vez, solo se acercaban a mí y nadie a ustedes. Me siento un poco culpable por eso aún, además tenemos compañía, alguien trata de robarnos el trabajo ( _aunque ese hombre rubio se me hace muy guapo… me pregunto de donde lo habré visto, su cara se me hace conocida)_ – la mujer de cabello rosa asintió

– _lo se hinata… también estoy a espaldas de un hombre de al parecer treinta años… en verdad tengo que matarlo? Es guapísimo y es justo como me lo receto el doctor_ – la ojiperla le contesto

– trabajo es trabajo sakura… o de lo contrario temari nos mata ( _la verdad, ni yo quiero matar al que está delante de mi… quiero saber más de él_ ) bueno, bastara uno solo de mis tiros –

Disparo su potente arma, pero al momento que ella disparaba el auto en el que iba el objetivo, exploto. Por lo que sabía que esos dos hombres que habían llegado antes que ellas, habían terminado su trabajo, por lo que hinata sabía que estaba en problemas por tardarse demasiado en terminar el trabajo y seria severamente regañada por sus superiores apenas llegara de nuevo a Japón. Estaba enojada por perderse mirando a aquel hombre rubio, así que esta vez molesta, apuntaba su arma contra el auto de aquel rubio que celebraba su victoria y que ahora tenía que restregarle en la cara a su compañero que él había cumplido el trabajo. Así que disparó su arma enojada hacia él, que apenas escucho el tiro sabía que su auto volaría en mil pedazos.

Y así era, el auto exploto de la misma manera que la del objetivo. Por lo que naruto buscaba con sus binoculares quien le disparo y lo encontró, pero que no pudo reconocer porque estaba a contraluz y lo único que noto era su silueta. Una muy buena silueta pensó el, pero aunque esa mujer tuviese un cuerpo de infarto que es lo que daba a entender su silueta, saco su 9mm y empezó a dispararle pero como estaba contra el sol, fallo todos sus disparos, aunque el también admitía que no quería darle, solo quería asustarla y lo había conseguido, había al menos conseguido que ella se escondiera entre las rocas y el tuviera tiempo de escapar, no quería una pelea con armas, donde él tenía todas las de perder por estar en un espacio abierto.

Por su parte la ojiperla se escondió, para no recibir una bala por parte del rubio, al final se enojaba consigo misma al saber que eso solo fue para que el pudiese escapar y que si en verdad quería matarla, lo hubiera hecho desde el primer disparo. Salió y al ver que no estaba, suspiro pesadamente ya que estaba en lo correcto. Así que no le quedo de otra que subirse a su auto todo terreno e ir en búsqueda de su amiga, ya que parecía que habían fallado con el encargo que a ambas les habían pedido y que ya les habían pagado.

Del otro lado del desierto, estaba el azabache algo malhumorado, sabía que naruto de nuevo le había ganado, después de todo. El solía usar coches bomba para acabar mas rápido su trabajo, asi que tomo sus cosas y maldecía al mismo naruto, ya que se había enterado que alguien les había destruido el auto y eso significaba que tenían que esperar a que vinieran por ellos. Por lo que una vez que se encontraron, le metía un zape al rubio

– como dejaste que destruyeran el auto, dobe? – el rubio se sobaba la nuca

– pues no se… solo sé que un lindo bombón, me disparo con una calibre cincuenta de largo alcance y el auto voló en pedacitos, es culpa de shikamaru y shino por ponerle tanques extras de combustible. Sabes? a pesar de que esa mujer estuvo a punto de matarme y no pude reconocerla por el sol… tenía un cuerpo de infarto y una linda voz, a pesar de que me dijo "te matare maldito" es la mejor blasfemia que me han dicho jejeje – el azabache le decía

– quien diría… naruto uzumaki se enamoró de una silueta y una voz, bueno tenemos que encontrarla para que tu madre deje de pensar mal acerca de tus preferencias sexuales – el rubio se reía

– así que digamos enamorarme, pues no… tendría que conocerla. Pero admito que si me gusto, espero encontrármela de nuevo, pero que este desarmada, la invitaría a salir – el azabache sonrió muy poco

– bueno, mejor la buscamos para que la ames y te cases con ella… aunque no eras el único que estaba siendo acechado, a mí me vigilaba una chica de ojos verdes, ya que fue lo único que note – el rubio se burlaba

– decías que me enamore de una silueta y tu de unos ojos verdes… y bien ella te ataco? Era amiga de mi linda silueta? – el azabache asintió

– al parecer si… pero ella solo hacia trabajos de observación. Bueno saca el teléfono satelital y haz que kiba venga a buscarnos en el helicóptero, aquí empieza a helar y no quiero morir del frio que hace aquí de noche –

Después de una llamada y un par de horas, un helicóptero descendía en aquel desierto, ya de noche y con un frio extremo debido a la aridez del mismo. Naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha eran recogidos por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que al parecer era el piloto de la organización. Que se moría de la risa, por como los encontró bien abrazaditos por el frio que hacia ahí. Después de un par de burlas del piloto y diciéndole que les diría a sus madres que los que parecían muy hombres en realidad eran un poco "delicados" y más con un nikko que se burlaba a carcajadas al mirar la foto por el intercomunicador.

 **Unos días después en Tokio**

Después de la regañada que les habían dado a ambas por fallar en el trabajo. Hinata se hallaba aburrida en su base mirando la internet mientras pensaba en aquel hombre con el que se había encontrado en el desierto del Sahara, sakura su amiga y compañera se hallaba a un lado de ella mirándola aburrida y se preguntaba que buscaba su amiga y la verdad de trabajo no quería hablar después de la regañada que les había metido temari por fallar el asesinato. Al menos que mirando entre página y pagina, la misma ojiperla noto algo y sabía que de algún lado reconocía a ese rubio con el cual se topó en África

– sabía que de algún lado lo conocía! Es naruto uzumaki! – la pelirosa pregunto

– de que hablas hinata? Hablas de tu hombre rubio? – hinata asintió

– claro que si… – le cayó el veinte y se sonrojo – él no es mi hombre, sakura! – la pelirosa se burlaba

– pero quieres que sea, no? – le hablaba con un tono sexi – quieres tenerlo en tu cama… amarrarlo a las extremidades de la misma y hacerle el amor de una manera salvaje y a la vez romántica – hinata que no presto atención, asintió

– si… – pero grito muy apenada – claro que no, sakura!... bueno al menos en la parte de amarrarlo a las extremidades de la cama. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo en otra situación, te digo un secreto? – la pelirosa asintió

– Claro hinata, te prometo guardarlo muy bien – la ojiperla le conto todo mientras miraba la foto de naruto en la pantalla de la computadora

– yo me volví asesina a sueldo por el… yo era una niña de trece años y metida en las pandillas cuando escuche por primera vez de él. Escuche lo bien que hacia sus trabajos y solo con un año más que yo, había sido entrenado por varias organizaciones cuando apenas era un novato y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, ya se hallaba entre los mejores del mundo, cuando cumplió 25 varias mafias del mundo lo consideraban el mejor mundo, incluso se rumora que hasta gobiernos lo han contratado para hacer sus trabajos sucios – la pelirosa pregunto

– dime hinata, lo admiras? – hinata afirmo

– así es sakura… algún dia sueño hacer un trabajo con él, me apena decirte esto, pero a pesar de que no lo conozco, él siempre me ha gustado. Todos para los que he trabajado (tristes por que no pudieron contratarlo a él) me dicen que él no es un presumido, ni prepotente. Es una persona muy cálida y humilde a pesar de ser un millonario, es un poco infantil y es muy divertido, sinceramente eso es lo que yo busco en un hombre. Mejor dejo de hablar de él, me apena y a la vez me deprime, siento que es un hombre inalcanzable para mí – la pelirosa la regaño

– deja de decir idioteces hinata! Tu eres hermosa y podrías tener al hombre que quieras, cuantas personas con las que trabajamos te han invitado a salir? Incluso aquel jeque de arabia saudita, que quiso comprarte con diez toneladas de oro puro (lo cual es tonto la verdad, pero si era mucho dinero) y te deprimes que no puedes enamorar a ese hombre? Sabes, él no es tan inalcanzable como crees, si es como tú dices, el caerá enamorado de ti en cuestión de días – hinata pregunto

– tu crees? – sakura sonrio

– claro… si dices que a pesar de ser un asesino a sangre fría, también es una gran persona y muy amable. El caerá ante ti. Además tienes grandes pechos, una cintura pequeña y un gran trasero, si fuera hombre yo si te doy jejeje – la ojiperla se reía

– si fueras hombre, serias un viejo rabo verde, sakura jejeje… además no quiero enamorarlo usando mi físico (lo cual es un problema, ya que muchos se acercan a mí por lo mismo) quiero que me ame por lo que soy, no por mi físico. Oh, él es sasuke uchiha, el compañero y el número dos del ranking de asesinos, míralo sakura, a ti que te gustan serios y fríos – sakura la molestaba

– ese naruto no es nada ante ese sasuke… ya viste cuanta galanura? Viste esa mirada fría, siento que me derretiría si lo tuviese enfrente de mi… bueno si alguna vez conoces a tu amado naruto, le dices que me presente a su amigo sasuke – la ojiperla negaba

– no, no… sasuke no es nada ante naruto, los serios y fríos son más aburridos. Naruto es amable y muy divertido, los hombres así son más asediados por las chicas –

Mientras están reían y discutían por cuál de los dos era mejor que el otro. Hasta que su jefa las hablaba para que se reuniera con ellas y sus compañera, al parecer tenían un nuevo trabajo y las quería a todas juntas en la sala de juntas, asi que después de algunos minutos, unas quince chicas se juntaban para escuchar lo que la líder o al menos la segunda mujer al mando les ordenaba o más bien la nueva misión o la próxima víctima de su organización. Una vez que llegaron todas, una mujer rubia de coletas empezó a darles el perfil dela persona que las contrataba y de nuevo regañaba a hinata y sakura por perder el objetivo en el Sahara

– como pudieron perder el objetivo ustedes dos? Son las mejores de la organización y aun así lo hicieron – la pelirosa le contesto

– ya dijimos que lo sentíamos temari, además quienes nos ganaron no fueron otros que naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha – temari no sabía eso

– que? de nuevo ellos? Cuantos trabajos nos ha quitado los asesinos de la hoja en este mes? – una mujer de cabello castaño dijo

– según los cálculos… nos han quitado seis trabajos en este mes, cuatro por naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha. Los demás fueron por el número cuatro y cinco del ranking, neji y nikko hyuga – la ojiperla dijo

– eh? Mis hermanos mayores son el número cuatro y cinco? Esa no me la sabia – temari le contesto

– por eso te contrate… sabía quiénes eran tus hermanos mayores y de hecho ellos te recomendaron a la comunidad del desierto – aun así no ocultaba su enojo – creo que debería hacerles una visita, a ver si así nos dejan de quitar trabajos… ayer, shikamaru nara. Segundo al mando de los asesinos de la hoja nos envió un video burlándose de nosotras y jactándose como es que podían pagar gente como naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha, por eso es que estamos aquí. El próximo o los próximos objetivos son naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha! – la mujer castaña decía

– estás loca temari… ninguna de nosotras podría con ellos, recuerdas que llevan cinco años seguidos siendo lo mejor de lo mejor? – temari le contesto

– lo se tenten… pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, es hora de demostrarle a la hoja lo que los del desierto podemos hacer y tengo a las candidatas perfectas para el trabajo, hinata, sakura. Son las elegidas – la ojiperla enseguida se levantó de su asiento y contesto

– me niego… me niego a hacer el trabajo – temari le contesto

– no estás en condiciones de negar el trabajo hinata… gracias a tus tonterías perdimos el anterior trabajo y varios millones de dólares que tuvimos que devolver, si a la señorita hyuga no se le hubiese ocurrido distraerse en el trabajo. Sabes, siento que es hora de darle su debut a hanabi, no crees? –

Eso enojo a hinata, su hermanita hanabi se había enterado del trabajo que su hermana hacia y se integró como su compañera aun a pesar de las negativas de sus hermanos mayores. Por lo que la joven de apenas veinticuatro años se presentaba, un poco tímida, ya que su hermana mayor la miraba enojada

– hyuga hanabi, experta en cuchillos y navajas… creo que ya conocen a mi hermana mayor, perdón hermana pero es algo que yo quiero – la ojiperla la regañaba

– yo pague para que vayas a la universidad hanabi, no para que aprendieras métodos de asesinato! Yo no quería que tú tuvieras la vida que neji-niisan, nikko-niisan y yo tuvimos. Quería que fueras una mujer de bien! – su hermana menor negó

– te lo dije montones de veces… yo no quiero esa vida! Yo quería ser tan buena como ustedes a la hora de hacer su trabajo, que tiene de malo!? – la ojiperla le contesto

– que tal si te hacen daño? Este trabajo es muy bueno, pero las heridas que te hacen duelen demasiado… yo no quiero que te lastimen, hanabi! – hanabi se acercó a su hermana y se puso frente a ella

– no te preocupes… te prometo que no hare cosas tontas, déjame intentarlo hermana, por favor. Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí – la ojiperla le dijo

– quieres que me sienta orgullosa de ti? Vuelve a la universidad y termina tu carrera de medicina… el dinero no es problema, querías ir a estados unidos a inscribirte a esa universidad llamada Harvard, ve. Te prometo que yo pagare todo – hanabi asintió

– si iré a Harvard a estudiar medicina como te lo prometí… pero iré a base de mi propio esfuerzo, ya no quiero que trabajes hasta por semanas para pagar mi educación, me duele ver como llegas con una nueva herida fruto de balaceras, emboscadas. Ya no tienes que dejar que algunos idiotas te toquen para que yo tenga una mejor forma de vida, yo no me siento bien sabiendo que mi hermana se juega la vida todos los días, para que yo viva feliz – la ojiperla al ver a su hermanita deprimida le contesto

– hago lo que hago, para que no sufras lo que yo sufrí… además aquellos hombres que me manosearon en su tiempo, porque ninguno ha llegado a más de eso y esta sakura de testigo, ahora se hallan muertos… temari, hare el trabajo – temari sonrió

– buena decisión hinata… aun así hanabi, va contigo y con sakura de apoyo. Así estas más tranquila no? – la ojiperla asintió y salió de la sala, mientras su hermana salía detrás de ella. Por lo que sakura le reclamaba

– no tenías que hacer esto temari… sabes que hinata no quería que hanabi, se metiera en este mundo – temari le contesto

– a mí no me reclames nada sakura… ella me busco, vi que era buena y la contrate. Pero si lo que quieres es quejarte, tsunade-sama llega la semana que viene y vamos a ver si tienes los tamaños para reclamar, yo solo sigo ordenes – la pelirosa sabía que reclamarle a su líder podía ser algo tonto. Así que no le quedó más remedio que irse de ahí.

 **Afuera**

Afuera hinata caminaba muy molesta con su hermana menor. Ella no quería que la pequeña hanabi fuera como ella y por eso desde muy joven empezó a trabajar sin parar para darle una vida tranquila a su hermanita, trabajo casi de todo, para pagar la escuela de su hermana, ya que sus hermanos se hallaban presos, por ser descubiertos en un asesinato en conjunto (no eran tan buenos como lo son ahora) pero salieron después de que no se les comprobara nada al respecto. Por lo que hanabi iba detrás de ella sin decir nada, aunque hinata estaba molesta con su hermana, estaba más preocupada por ella, ella no quería que le hicieran daño, además de que le prometió a su madre en su lecho de muerte, que haría de hanabi una mujer de bien

– hanabi… yo le prometí a mama, que no te faltaría nada – su hermana menor la tomo de la mano

– perdóname hermana… yo sé que mama no debe estar enojada. Además yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, extraño pasar tiempo con mi hermana mayor – la ojiperla se detuvo

– hanabi… dios, no puedo enojarme contigo – le acariciaba el rostro – que hare contigo? – su hermanita la abrazaba

– Puedes amarme mucho – sonrió – mi primer trabajo con mi hermana, que emoción – la ojiperla le contesto

– bueno si ese es el caso… tienes que seguir mis órdenes, yo ordeno y tu obedeces, entendido? – hanabi asintió

– claro hermana, será como tu digas… pero ese naruto uzumaki, no es el que tanto admiras? No según dices, el te gusta mucho? – la ojiperla se sonrojo

– no sé de qué hablas hanabi… es tonto que a tu hermana le guste alguien que no conoce, verdad? – hanabi le contesto

– yo pienso que es un amor lindo… yo también quisiera enamorarme – la ojiperla le jalo una de sus mejillas

– tu concéntrate en tu carrera… tendrás novio cuando te gradúes –

Hanabi por más que reclamaba, no podía soltarse del agarre de su hermana. Así que mejor se rindió y dejo que su hermana mayor la molestara. Hinata pensaba maneras de terminar su trabajo sin hacerle daño al hombre que ella admiraba. De esa manera tomo a su hermana menor y se fueron al departamento donde ambas vivían juntas, para descansar y planear como le harían con el trabajo, ya que la base de los asesinos de la hoja no se hallaba en Japón, sino se hallaba en américa, más bien en los estados unidos, por lo que sabía que iban a tener que viajar por mas de treinta horas para llegar al continente americano, para así comenzar con el trabajo que les había encargado temari.

 **Fin del prologo**

Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado, el nuevo capítulo se llamara: conociendo a naruto 


	2. Capitulo 1: primera parte

En el capitulo anterior: conocimos a los mejores asesinos del mundo, naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha. También conocimos a sus rivales, hinata hyuga y sakura haruno, la primera admira a naruto uzumaki. El único problema es que ahora el nuevo trabajo que tiene no lo hará sola, lo hará con su mejor amiga y su hermana menor y para terminar de molestarla, el trabajo es matar a naruto uzumaki. Tendrá hinata el valor para matar al hombre que ella siempre ha admirado? Que les depara a las chicas en su llegada al continente americano? Todo eso a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, osea yo jejejejeje

Sr y Sra Uzumaki

Capítulo 1: conociendo a naruto

 **Algunos días en estados unidos**

Después de haber planeado su estrategia, por mas de dos días, ahora hanabi, hinata y sakura se hallaban en el avión con destino a california. Hanabi estaba emocionada, ya que era la primera vez que salia de su pais natal, además de que era la primera misión que se le encargaba como una de las nuevas asesinas de la organización. Aunque las tres ya estaban muy cansadas, después de más de 17 horas de vuelo, a sakura le dolía la espalda, mientras que Hinata leyendo su libro, aunque en realidad pensaba una manera de no hacerle daño a aquel hombre que tenía que matar. Unos minutos más tarde, el piloto hablaba

– _señores llegaremos a la ciudad de Los Ángeles en unos quince minutos... La temperatura es de 34 grados centigrados con 20% de probabilidades de lluvia... Espero que su viaje haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por volar con aerolíneas japonesas_ – la pelirosa estaba tranquila

– gracias a dios... Me pregunto como sera viajar en la sección empresarial... Imagino que han de estar llenos de lujos y asientos que se hacen cama — hanabi le daba la razón

– me los imagino tomando champagne y hablando de negocios... Tu que piensas hermana – la ojiperla dejo su libro

– pienso que no debí haber tomado este trabajo... Pienso que debí haber rechazado esta misión... Bueno ya no es tiempo para reprocharse, mejor solo hagamos esto y ya –

Así que Hinata prefirió seguir leyendo y esperar a que el avión aterrizara. Lo que ella no sabía es que en el mismo avión se hallaba esa persona que tenía que asesinar y el estaba en la sección de empresarios junto con su mejor amigo, después de cerrar algunos negocios con unos colegas japoneses. Naruto solía llevar una doble vida... El era conocido por ser un gran empresario que construyó su imperio a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, que hoy en día sus acciones se vendían muy bien en la bolsa de valores. Pero su pasión y su verdadera profesión, era ser el mejor asesino de todos. Aun así su amigo sasuke le decía en voz baja

– a veces pienso que es más fácil matar personas que cerrar negocios naruto – el rubio negó

– mi padre me enseño que es pan con lo mismo... Solo que se usan diferentes estrategias, como dice shikamaru. Además esto le dejara unos cuantos millones a nuestra empresa, no crees sasuke? – en eso se acerca una chica muy guapa, que era la azafata

– disculpe la intromisión... Pero el capitán dijo que estamos a punto de llegar a Los Angeles – el rubio agradeció

– muchas gracias señorita... Es bueno saber eso, quiero llegar a casa y saludar a mi familia – la azafata pregunto

– disculpe... Pero usted es casado? – naruto negó

– no... Quería saludar a mis hermanitas y a mis padres je je je. Por que la pregunta? – la azafata se sonrojo un poco

– por que quería darle esto... – le daba un pequeño papel en el que estaba su numero – me gustaría mucho que me llamara... Y poder salir con usted – el rubio le sonrió

– me siento halagado señorita... Lo tendré en cuenta – la azafata de alegro y siguió con su trabajo, mientras el azabache le dijo

– las traemos a todas muertas, dobe – el rubio asintió

– lo se teme... Pero no sería justo para ella. Vi como le coqueteabas a la otra azafata – el azabache contesto

– que, estas celoso? – el rubio le contesto

– ya quisieras teme... Siendo honestos. Me gustaría volver a ver a la silueta del Sáhara, solo que en vez que diga que va a matarme, me dijera "te amo naruto" – el azabache se tocaba las sienes

– por dios dobe... Esa mujer te pego duro – el rubio asintió

– lo se teme... Y eso que Shion me llamo ayer – fue sincero – no te puedo negar que esa noche con ella en Moscú, fue de las mejores de mi vida. Aunque no es justo para ella – el azabache le contesto

– admito que esa mujer es muy guapa... Yo digo que si quiere otra noche contigo, tu debes dársela –

El rubio no estaba del todo convencido, después de todo. Admitía que le gustaba Shion, pero también admitía que esa chica que intento matarlo le había pegado bien duro y lo que el quería, era encontrarla y hacerla su esposa. Esa dulce voz resonaba en su cabeza más que los berrinches de su hermana que lo había llamado antes, para saber como estaba. Por su parte sasuke, sabia muy bien que a naruto uzumaki le había dado esa enfermedad llamada amor, por lo que sólo se reía para sí mismo.

 **Ya en las afueras del aeropuerto**

Después de aterrizar, las hermanas hyuga y sakura estaban desechas después de un largo viaje, así que se disponían a salir cuanto antes del aeropuerto y buscar un lugar donde quedarse. Metros más adelante uno de los asesinos y amigo de naruto estaba esperando a sus jefes. Era konohamaru sarutobi de 26 años y por ahora le tocaba ser chófer, ya que no había mucho trabajo y su hotel de cuatro estrellas estaba siendo cuidado por una amiga suya. Así que entro y empezó a buscar a sus amigos, al menos hasta que vio algo que lo hizo enojar, eran cuatro chicos molestando a una chica. Así que se acercó y le dijo a esos tipos

– disculpen... Pero la señorita dijo que la dejaran en paz – esos tipos eran mayores y tenían más corpulencia que el, cosa que no asustaba a konohamaru – o tendre que darles una lección – el que tenía agarrado a la chica la soltó y le dijo

– tu y cuantos mas enclenque? – el sarutobi le contesto mientras lo golpeaba en la cara

– yo solo, idiota! Te dije que soltaras a la señorita – los otros tres tipos se le iban encima, desgraciadamente al ser más delgado, no fue difícil que entre los cuatro empezaron a golpearlo mientras la chica trataba de ayudarlo

– oigan sueltenlo! Cuarteta de gañanes! – y le daban una golpiza al sarutobi hasta que alguien le detenía la mano al tipo

– se creen mucho por que entre cuatro golpean uno? Por que no pelean conmigo? – era naruto que buscaba a su amigo, ya que el nara le había avisado que habían ido a recogerlo – vamos? Yo solo contra los cuatro... No te metas sasuke – el azabache asintió

– claro... enséñale a estos bastardos como lo hacemos en el east LA –

Los tipos se le fueron encima al rubio, que esquivaba sin problemas los golpes de los tipos que habían golpeado a konohamaru. Naruto en realidad solo estaba jugando con ellos, les daba uno que otro golpe, ante la mirada impotente de esos hombres que por más que trataban no acercaban ninguno de sus ataques. La chica que en realidad era hanabi, estaba viendo las heridas del joven que lo único que hizo, fue perderse en esos ojos blancos, que konohamaru pensaba que eran los más hermosos del mundo

– estas bien? Esos idiotas te lastimaron – konohamaru asintió

– no es nada... Pero lo que importa es que estas bien – naruto ya se había aburrido

– acabaré con esto de una vez – y de unos cuantos movimientos los venció, por lo que miro al sarutobi

– eres bueno konohamaru... Pero admite que esos idiotas no son de tu talla. Esos idiotas, son basura para alguien como él teme o yo. Por cierto, quien es tu amiga, konohamaru? – el sarutobi contesto

– la acabo de conocer je je je. Aunque cuando noté que esos tipos la molestaban, no pude evitar acercarme y ayudarla – hanabi agradecía

– y yo agradezco eso... Por cierto, sería mala educación no presentarme. Me llamo hanabi hyuga y muchas gracias por salvarme, tu como te llamas? – el sarutobi contesto medio ido

– hanabi hyuga... Que hermoso nombre – regreso a la realidad – perdón... Konohamaru sarutobi – la chica se sonrojo un poco

– tampoco es tan lindo mi nombre... Mucho gusto konohamaru – konohamaru le dio un pequeño beso en la mano

– el gusto es mio hanabi... Espero volverte a ver aunque no en esta situación – hanabi sonrió

– estare esperando con ansias... – el rubio se burlaba

– no tiene caso actuar de galán, si te patearon el trasero konohamaru – el pelinegro lo callo

– a callar jefe... Ve a ver si ya puso – en eso sonaban dos voces femeninas

– hanabi, donde estas hanabi!? – el rubio dijo

– esa voz... Donde esta? – era Hinata que buscaba a su hermanita, que después de unos minutos, logro encontrarla. Una vez que lo hizo la abrazó

– donde estabas, tonta!? Estaba preocupada por ti – naruto enseguida reconoció esa voz que lo había hipnotizado como una flauta a una serpiente

– eres tu... – sasuke le pregunto

– que pasa naruto? Dobe? –

Por mas que el azabache lo agitaba, naruto no respondía. Se había perdido en esa mujer que abrazaba a hanabi y no quería dejar de mirarla. Sabia que la voz de esa silueta que le había disparado, era algo que jamás olvidaría, para naruto era un canto de sirena que siempre resonaba en su cabeza desde aquel encuentro en el desierto africano. Aun así no podía estarse seguro, ya que podría confundirse y cometer algún error, aun así su corazón le decía que esa voz, era la voz que el deseaba volver a escuchar con tanto anhelo. Por lo que Hinata al escuchar la historia de su hermana menor, agradecía al sarutobi

– muchas gracias, buen hombre. En verdad le agradezco que haya protegido a mi hermana menor – el sarutobi decía

– de hecho los que molestaban a su hermana, ya me habían derrotado. Si a alguien tienes que darle las gracias, es a mi amigo. Aquel rubio de ahí – la ojiperla miro hacia aquel rubio y quedo petrificada. Aquel hombre que había defendido a su hermana menor, era el hombre que ella buscaba y que tanto admiraba

– ( _es naruto uzumaki! Así que lo encontré ahora. Que le digo? Estoy tan nerviosa... Hola soy hinata hyuga y siempre te he admirado. No puedo! Vamos Hinata, tu puedes... Acércate y dale las gracias por salvar a tu hermana_ ) mucho gusto – lo que Hinata no sabia, era que naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones, la única diferencia es que Hinata sabia disimular y naruto no, que ni siquiera podia hablar, por lo que sasuke se disculpaba con ella

– disculpa a mi estúpido amigo... Lo que el quiere decir es que... –miro al rubio – desea comerla – el rubio negaba sin decir nada, por lo que Hinata se asustó

– eh? Quiere comerme? – el azabache se disculpó

– perdón no era eso... Por que no se lo dices tu naruto – el rubio tartamudeaba

– m-mu-mucho gusto. Naruto uzumaki – la ojiperla sonrojada contesto

– e-el gus-gusto es mio... Me llamo Hinata hyuga, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermanita – el rubio le contesto un poco más tranquilo

– no te preocupes, solo hacia la correcto. Aunque el mérito es de konohamaru, no mio – la ojiperla le sonrió

– lo se... Aun así muchas gracias – hanabi seguía agradeciéndole a konohamaru

– muchas gracias konohamaru, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho – konohamaru le contesto

– no es nada hanabi... Oye jefe, puedo invitarlas a la fiesta? – naruto pregunto

– fiesta? Que fiesta? – el pelinegro le contesto

– la que naruko te organizo por el éxito del negocio con los japoneses – el azabache lo regañaba

– se supone que seria una sorpresa konohamaru – el sarutobi se disculpaba

– lo siento… se me salio. Además tarde o temprano se iba a enterar – miro al rubio – bueno, puedo o no? – el rubio negaba

– no… no tienes que pedirme permiso a mi. No seria mejor si invitas a hanabi a la fiesta como se debe? ( _una fiesta? De nuevo me recordaran que soy el solterón de los uzumaki. Nao tiene novio, naruko se va a casar, tamao ya hasta se divorcio y yo pa vestir santos me quedo… solo espero que mama no me salga con sus sermones de que me busque una chica o piense seriamente el ser gay jajajaja_ ) – miro a hinata – y digame señorita hyuga, le gustaría venir? El detalle es que no se ni a que horas es, ni en donde, pero de que habrá una, la habrá – la ojiperla no pudo evitar reírse un poco

– es usted muy divertido señor uzumaki – el rubio se sonrojaba un poco

– oye, no soy tan viejo, acabo de cumplir treinta sabia? – el azabache lo molestaba

– treinta años de raro y acosador… sabían que me espía mientras me baño? – la pelirosa lo miraba

– y tan hombre que se miraba… ahora se que no debo juzgar un libro por su portada – el rubio se disculpaba con las chicas

– no le hagan caso, lo que pasa es que el señor es un solterón igual que yo y ya anda pensando seriamente en cambiarse de bando – miro a konohamaru – bueno, ya le preguntaste a la señorita hanabi si quiere venir? – el sarutobi asintió

– oh es cierto – la miro esperanzado de que ella aceptara – es a las siete de la tarde… en la residencia uzumaki – hanabi le pedía permiso a su hermana

– puedo? – la ojiperla asintió

– claro… yo me quedare en el hotel, apenas encontremos uno – el rubio negaba

– nada de eso… konohamaru ofrece el suyo para su hospedaje, verdad? – konohamaru asintió

– claro que si… si la señorita hanabi asi lo desea – hanabi le pregunto

– la decisión es mia? Pero no se que opinan mi hermana y su amiga – la ojiperla negaba

– no queremos causar molestias, aceptaremos solo si nos dejan pagar – el rubio de nuevo negaba

– me niego, el hospedaje va por mi cuenta. Si les cobras, te mato konohamaru – konohamaru sabia que la palabra de su amigo y jefe era ley

– ya hablo el jefe, además. Quien hablo de cobranza? Son nuestras invitadas, verdad sasuke? O no ayudaras a la señorita sakura – el azabache asintió

– por supuesto que lo hare… seria un pecado mortal, si naruto y tu invitan a las señoritas hyuga y yo no invito a la señorita sakura. Que dice? Le gustaría venir conmigo? – sasuke la miro fijamente y eso hizo que sakura volteara a otro lado apenada

– ( _porque me mira asi? Podría jurar que me esta desnudando con la mirada, pero a quien quiero engañar, me gusta que me mire asi. Asi que te llamas sasuke? Me recuerdas a aquel tipo que vi en el desierto, será que eres tu?_ ) si no es molestia, encantada – el azabache miraba al rubio

– y bueno dobe, invitaras a la señorita o no? –

La ojiperla esperaba que el rubio la invitara, después de todo. Ella siempre había tenido la idea de querer conocerlo, saber de el y porque no, enamorarse de el. Naruto por su parte estaba nervioso, sabia que esa chica era quien lo quería matar hace unas semanas atrás en el Sahara, pero eso era algo que a naruto ni siquiera le importaba. Lo que el quería era invitarla a salir, conocerla, hacerla su novia y al final su esposa. O al menos era uno de los tontos planes de tres pasos para llegar al corazón de una chica, que para naruto uzumaki era mas fácil que la tabla del uno, pero esta vez naruto lo miraba como el reto mas grande, después de todo esta chica le gustaba a el desde que la vio en el árido desierto. Desde hace tres minutos naruto no hablaba y eso preocupaba a la ojiperla

– disculpe, esta bien señor uzumaki? – el rubio asintió

– claro que estoy bien, solo me preguntaba como estará el clima en Mérida – la ojiperla le contesto

– imagino que cálido considerando que esta muy cerca de los trópicos de cáncer y capricornio… aunque no se a cual Mérida se refiera. Si a la de México, la de Venezuela o la de España – konohamaru se acerco al azabache y le dijo

– soy yo o el jefe esta hablando idiotez y media desde hace un buen rato, no me digas que le gusta esa chica? – el azabache asintió

– al parecer si, konohamaru… ya tenia unos cinco años que no lo miraba de esa manera, desde que vivimos una temporada en Japón y se enamoro de esa chica nira. Lastima que ella murió, pero al menos el amor que se tenían era mutuo y bueno se podría decir que casi se casaron – el sarutobi estaba impactado

– vaya esa no me sabia… lastima por ella, me caía bien nira-neechan – el rubio miro a la ojiperla

– bueno, le dire algo y espero que no se ofenda… pero no deseo invitarla a mi fiesta – todos miraron con cara de incrédulos. Hinata se deprimía enserio, hasta que naruto continuo – lo que pasa es que quiero invitarla a comer y quisiera hacerlo ahora. La fiesta es en la noche, pero para que invitarla hasta en la noche, cuando podría hacerlo ahora. Si usted gusta podría ir a comer conmigo. Ya mas tarde me gustaría invitarla a la fiesta y mas tarde a cenar –

La ojiperla se sonrojo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de invitaciones. Muchos hombres a cualquier lado que ella iba terminaban ofreciéndole lo mismo, pero ella no aceptaba, ya que sabia muy bien lo que ellos querían en realidad de ella y eso la hacia enojar. Aunque ahora era diferente, sabia que ese rubio que estaba en frente de ella no tenia otras intenciones con ella, que no sea el conocerla bien y tal vez entablar una amistad. Y aunque no quería admitirlo delante de sakura y hanabi, ella también quería hacerle la misma propuesta, ya que quería conocerlo mejor y poner en evidencia todo lo que se habla de alguien como naruto uzumaki. Naruto al ver el sonrojo se disculpaba

– por favor no pienses mal, solo deseo eso… – ponía su portafolio en el barandal acompañado del portafolio de sasuke y mochila que traía konohamaru y le explicaba – bueno hagamos como que mi portafolio es el hotel en el que se hospedara, el portafolio de sasuke es mi casa y la mochila de konohamaru es al restaurante al que deseo llevarla hoy en la noche. Primero paso por usted a las tres en mi auto al hotel, la llevo a comer, la llevo a un lugar donde compro ropa para ocasiones en las que se requiera y nos vamos a la fiesta, ya en la noche la llevo a la mochila de konohamaru y de nuevo regresamos a mi portafolio. Entendió o le vuelvo a explicar? Le rogaría que no piense mal de mi – la ojiperla se reia con unas pequeñas risas que naruto pensó eran las mas lindas del mundo

– claro que acepto señor uzumaki, pero con una condición – el rubio pregunto y la ojiperla continuo – deje de llamarme señorita hyuga… solo llámeme hinata, mis amigos me llaman asi y le rogaría que usted hiciera lo mismo – el rubio le contesto

– en ese caso, no necesito el señor para sentirme mas viejo, asi que solo naruto, esta bien "hinata"? – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le asintió regalándole una linda sonrisa

– claro "naruto". Por favor cuide bien de mi – naruto asintió

– claro que lo hare, entonces, nos vamos? – saco su teléfono – un momento, solo déjame hacer unas llamadas…. Bueno, tamao? – la persona del teléfono negaba

– _lo siento, soy nao su hermana menor_ – el rubio la saludaba

– hola nao, soy naruto, me quieres decir donde demonios esta tamao, que no carga su celular? – la joven del otro lado del teléfono se emocionaba

– _oniichan! Que bueno que ya llegaste… lo que pasa es que tamao-oneechan esta en tu habitación, usando tu jacuzzi_ – el rubio suspiraba

– era de esperarse… podrias pasarle el teléfono? Por cierto, gracias, yo también te extrañaba – el rubio les contesto a todos – es mi hermanita nao… la conocerán mas tarde, a ella y a su tonto novio al que quisiera estrangular – la joven caminaba de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano y le pasaba el teléfono

– _bueno? Habla tamao_ – el rubio le contesto

– tu tienes teléfono, nomas de nombre… por cierto, que haces en mi habitación?– tamao le contesto

– _me doy un delicioso baño de burbujas mientras robo tu ropa interior… me gustaría que estes aquí lavándome la espalda_ – el rubio le contestaba malhumorado

– deja de eso y trae tu trasero al aeropuerto – tamao se negaba

– _ni muerta saldré de esta relajante tina de hidromasaje… porque quieres que vaya al aeropuerto?_ – el rubio contesto

– necesito que vengan por el teme… yo tengo cosas que hacer y llegare hasta en la noche – tamao negaba

– _eh? Porque tengo que ir a buscar al idiota? No se puede venir solo?_ – el rubio asintió

– tienes razón tamao… bueno nos vemos mas tarde – naruto colgaba el teléfono y revisaba sus bolsillos en busca de cambio, el cual le daba al azabache

– bueno teme, ahí tienes para el autobús. Por nuestras cosas no te preocupes, ya deben estar en nuestros departamentos – el azabache vio monedas y dijo

– enserio tendre que irme en autobús? Pero dijiste que la limo de tu padre vendría por nosotros – el rubio sonriea

– si… fuiste engañado, si yo fuese tu me subiría a ese que se va o de lo contrario se te hara tarde –

Al azabache no le quedaba mas remedio que echarse a correr para alcanzar al autobús que lo estaba dejando, mientras le mandaba saludos a la mama del rubio que se reía al ver a su amigo en tremendo aprieto y no le quedaba mas remedio que irse en el servicio colectivo. Lo que sasuke no sabia es que si bien no habían traído una limosina, el auto de naruto estaba en el estacionamiento, pero naruto prefirió usarlo llevando a su nueva amiga a conocer la cuidad que usarlo con su amigo y llevarlo a su residencia. Konohamaru sabia que cuando sasuke se diera cuenta de eso, iba a matar a naruto y ni shikamaru iba a poder detenerlo esta vez

– cuando sasuke se entere que tu auto esta en el estacionamiento, va a matarte jefe – el rubio asintió

– tal vez… pero no creo que se de cuenta ahora, debe estar sufriendo en el autobús jajaja – pregunto – por cierto cual auto me trajiste? – el pelinegro le contesto

– según naruko me dijo que le habias pedido el camaro SS 1969 y ese traje – el rubio sonrio

– si esta bien… y donde esta mi bebe? – las tres miraron al rubio

– eres padre!? – konohamaru negó

– no… el se refiere a su auto favorito. Un Montecarlo 1972 modificado – miro a naruto – se que tu padre lo tiene, quería salir con tu madre a dar una vuelta – el rubio se preocupaba

– espero que se limpien los zapatos, espero que no coman dentro de mi bebe, espero que no pasen fuerte por los charcos, espero que no entren en calles en mal estado – la pelirosa lo miraba

– eres el típico hombre que no quiere que no le pasa nada a su auto, sabes es solo un auto, para eso sirven – el rubio la miro enojado

– solo un auto? SOLO UN AUTO!? Yo construí esa máquina desde que la encontré en un depósito de autos viejos a punto de ser triturado, pase cada segundo, minuto, hora, dia semana y mes durante cuatro años dejando a ese bebe como esta ahora? Desperdicie cuatro veranos de parrandas y borracheras por dejar a mi auto como se merece, falte a los cumpleaños de mis hermanas e incluso baje de peso al frustrarme que no podía arrancarlo, es hasta ahora mi mejor logro y tu lo llamas solo un auto? – la ojiperla le decía a su amiga

– creo que se como se siente eso, lo mejor seria que te disculpes sakura – hanabi le daba la razón a su hermana

– se lo que se siente, es como cuando el primo nikko hizo añicos mi batería, admito que casi lo asesino, aunque al final fue un accidente – el rubio pregunto

– nikko hyuga? De donde lo conocen? – la ojiperla le contesto

– es uno de mis hermanos mayores – el rubio gritaba

– encima de que nos conocemos ahora, me quieres decir que ahora seremos familia!? – hanabi pregunto

– eh? Que quieres decir con eso pelos de elote? – el rubio le contesto aunque molesto por que le pusieron un apodo, debido a su color de cabello

– asi se llama el prometido de mi hermanita… díganme, ese nikko no tiene un hermano mayor llamado neji? – la ojiperla asintió

– conoces a neji-niisan!? – el rubio asintió

– es de mis compañeros de trabajo jejeje – sacaba de nuevo su teléfono – entonces le llamare a neji, para avisar que sus hermanas están bien – la ojiperla negó

– no lo hagas! – konohamaru pregunto

– porque no? Es cierto que neji es un gruñón, pero es buena persona – la ojiperla negaba

– lo que pasa es que discutí con el hace unas semanas y no nos hemos disculpado, la verdad me sentiría incomoda si lo veo ahora ( _no puedo dejar que neji-niisan me vea, tampoco puedo decirle que vengo a asesinar a su compañero de grupo. Que debo hacer? Debería ir con el primo nikko, el es mas accesible, ya recordé, naruto dijo que su hermana menor se casara con el. Que debo hacer, si ellos se enteran que estamos aquí, no solo sabrán que estamos en medio de una operación, también me regañaran por salir del país y no avisarles!_ ) Quisiera llamarle dentro de unos días – el rubio la animaba

– por neji no te preocupes, es un amargado, pero también tiene un buen corazón… déjame ayudarte ablandándolo un poco. Tal vez en unos días el te llame – la ojiperla agradecía

– gracias por la ayuda – el rubio le dijo al pelinegro

– bueno konohamaru, dame las llaves y si mis padres te preguntan, tu no me haz visto, ok? – konohamaru asintió

– claro jefe… nos vemos mas tarde – se dirigió a la pelirosa y a hanabi – señoritas, es hora de irnos – naruto le decía a la ojiperla

– bueno hinata, entonces vayamos a comer. Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven comida japonesa muy buena o prefieres algo occidental? – hinata contesto

– me gustaría algo mas de aquí… pero no se – el rubio penso unos minutos y después dijo

– conozco a un amigo que tiene un restaurante de comida mexicana, no es estadounidense pero igual es muy buena. Además hay un buen ambiente, vamos? – la ojiperla asintió

– claro, me gustaría –

De esa manera ellos también partieron con rumbo a un restaurante de un amigo. Lo que hinata no sabia es que no estaba sola, alguien las había seguido desde el otro lado del mundo, para percatarse de que ellas hicieran el trabajo y como exterminadores en caso de que ellas no cumplieran el trabajo. Temari sabia muy bien que la ojiperla no quería hacer el trabajo, pero de todas maneras podría obligarla a hacerlo. Lo que desgraciadamente los asesinos de la arena no sabían, es que los asesinos de la hoja, sabían toda la operación de sus contrincantes y ya habían vigilantes vigilando a los asesinos que temari había mandado detrás de la ojiperla y sus compañeras. De todas maneras naruto sabia al cien por ciento que alguien los vigilaba, por eso prefirió separarlas, de esa manera konohamaru y sasuke cuidaban a las otras dos. El se encargaría de cuidar a esa chica que sin querer empezaba a entrar en su corazón.

 **Fin de la primera parte**

Y bueno que les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Espero que les guste, la verdad si me tarde mucho en escribirlo. Uno anda todo atareado con la escuela y el trabajo, que poco tiempo libre tienes, asi que poco a poco trato de escribir mis capítulos para actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Bueno el siguiente capitulo será: conociendo a naruto (segunda parte) nos vemos…


	3. Capitulo 1: segunda parte

En el capítulo anterior: naruto y sasuke por fin llegan a su hogar después de cerrar unos negocios en el extranjero. Por su parte hanabi, hinata y sakura llegan a américa para una nueva misión, que para su mala suerte se encontraron con sus objetivos en el aeropuerto y resulta que ambos las invitaron a cenar a una fiesta que habría en casa de los padres de naruto. Que le depara a las tres asesinas cuando lleguen a un lugar que no conocen? Todo eso a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, osea yo jejejejeje

Sr y Sra uzumaki

Capítulo 1 (segunda parte): conociendo a naruto

 **En un restaurante cerca de la costa**

Después de una hora en el auto de naruto en silencio (ninguno de los dos podría hablar, ya que estaban muy nerviosos) llegaron a un restaurante con tema mexicano. La música folclórica de aquel país sonaba con los mariachis y algunas personas bailando al ritmo de los mismos. Se respiraba un buen ambiente en ese lugar y eso tranquilizaba un poco a hinata que era la mas nerviosa de los dos, era a primera vez en tres años que salía con un hombre a solas, ya que en las ultimas tres había sido acompañada por sakura o hanabi como chaperonas aunque lo hicieron para que no le hicieran daño a hinata. Solo que ahora se hallaba sola

– ( _debo calmarme… como hacerlo. Estoy frente al chico de mis sueños! Al hombre que admiro y deseo conocer desde hace mucho tiempo, me pregunto si sabrá que yo era quien le apunto con un arma larga en el Sahara_ ) que bonito lugar – el rubio asintió

– claro… el dueño es un amigo mio. Y dime, que te trajo a américa? – la ojiperla le contesto

– o que pasa es que vine en busca e nuevas oportunidades de trabajo y mi hermana menor se quiere inscribir en una universidad llamada Harvard o algo asi – el rubio le contesto

– pero Harvard esta en Cambridge Massachusetts, no aquí en los ángeles california- la ojiperla dijo

– que? Y donde queda ese Massachusetts? – el rubio le contesto

– a mas de cuatro mil setecientos kilómetros de aquí en la costa este de los estados unidos, aun mas lejos que nueva york – la ojiperla pregunto

– y cuanto tardaría en llegar hasta ahí? – el rubio le contesto

– pues dicen que un dia como mínimo, sin contar los embotellamientos, las inclemencias del tiempo y de mas. Mejor le pongo unos tres días en auto sin cansarse demasiado – hinata suspiraba pesadamente

– porque no la inscribí en la universidad de Tokio y ya? – el rubio le contesto

– créeme se a lo que te refieres… mis padres me mandaron a Oxford. Es difícil estudiar de otro lado del charco – la ojiperla pregunto

– y ese Oxford donde queda? – el rubio le contesto

– en Inglaterra… los peores cuatro años de mi vida, pase de pura suerte y el clima ahí cambia como la hora. En un rato puede hacer frio, calor o lluvia. Era un tiempo de locos la verdad – la ojiperla le contesto

– quiero que hanabi sea una buena estudiante y cumpla su sueño de ser doctora. Asi que no me queda de otra que trabajar como si no hubiese mañana para ayudarla a cumplir su sueño – el rubio le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar

– eres una gran mujer y una gran hermana… aunque tu hermana ya sea toda una mujer aun te preocupas como si ella tuviese cinco años, en cambio mi hermana mayor… si puede echarte a perder una tarde con sus tonterías la hace! – hinata pregunto

– te llevas mal con ella? – el rubio negó

– para nada… me llevo muy bien con mis hermanas, pero la mayor esta bien loca y a veces terminamos metiéndonos en cada lio – la ojiperla sonrió un poco

– imagino en que aventuras te habrás metido – el rubio sonrio

– si… bueno en realidad ella no es mi hermana de sangre, ya que mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella cuando los suyos murieron. Después nacimos mi hermana naruko y yo para agradar aun mas la familia, naruko y yo somos gemelos, bueno mellizos ya que somos tan diferentes dice la gente y al final nacio nao con apenas dieciocho años – hinata contesto

– asi que si tu hermana no estuviese, tu serias el mayor? – el rubio contesto

– soy el mayor… con alguien como tamao no se puede confiar. Bueno para la mayoría de las cosas, admito que también me ayudado muchas veces, por ejemplo cuando enviude – la ojiperla pregunto

– eres viudo? – el rubio asintió

– asi es… aunque solo estuve casado un par de horas, por lo que el matrimonio en si, no se dio. La que fue mi esposa murió a las pocas horas de habernos casado y la verdad aun me sigue doliendo el haberla perdido – la ojiperla se disculpaba

– lo siento mucho, fue hace poco? – el rubio negó

– no… ya son cinco años. La conocí mientras vivía en Japón, venia de una mala relación con una mujer de la que ni diré su nombre, ya que no vale la pena. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio…

 **Flashback**

Estaba naruto de unos veinticuatro años caminando por las calles de Tokio. Iba aburrido ya que no tenia mucho que hacer y shikamaru tampoco tenia algo de la altura de naruto uzumaki. Cuando de pronto choco con alguien, ya que no se fijaba en su camino por andar pensando en quien sabe que cosas. Naruto vio que era una chica asi que trato de ayudarla al levantarse y al verla podría decirse que nuestro amigo se perdió por un rato, ya que la chica era demasiado linda, cabello negro y ojos negros acompañados de una linda sonrisa habían dejado a naruto perdido en ellos. La chica por su parte estaba igual, pero no lo demostraba ante ese hombre rubio de ojos azules que la dejo perpleja, aun así naruto se disculpaba por haberla tirado

– lo siento mucho señorita, no era mi intención – le chica le dijo que no había problema

– no se preocupe, también es mi culpa por no haberme fijado – el rubio negaba

– nada de eso… es mi culpa, por lo menos déjeme recompensárselo – la chica de ojos negro le contesto

– en ese caso, podría recoger mis medicinas? No puedo agacharme a recogerlas ya que me mareo con facilidad – el rubio recogió sus medicinas y noto algo

– se que esto es meterme demasiado… pero tienes cáncer verdad? – la chica asintió

– si… pero lograre recuperarme y algún día seré una gran maestra – pero pregunto – pero como lo sabias, acaso has visto estos medicamentos? – naruto asintió

– si… el novio de mi hermana también tuvo cáncer, pero con el apoyo de su hermano y su novia que es mi hermana, logro superarlo y si el pudo, se que tu también puedes – la ojinegra agradecía

– gracias por los ánimos y me alegro mucho que tu amigo haya podido ganarle al cáncer. También le ganare, podre ser una maestra de escuela – el rubio asintió

– claro que lo harás… y a todo esto, como te llamas? – la ojinegra le contesto

– me llamo nira y tu? – el rubio le contesto

– naruto… naruto uzumaki, mucho gusto conocerte nira – nira negaba

– no… el gusto es mío naruto – miraba un poco alrededor – creo que debería irme, hay demasiado sol y no puedo estar mucho tiempo bajo el – el rubio se ofrecía a llevarla

– que tal si te llevo a tu casa? – nira se sonrojo un poco

– eh? – el rubio se disculpaba

– no pienses mal, por favor! Solo para que no estés mas tiempo bajo el sol y no te haga daño, te prometo que no hare nada mas – nira estaba sonrojada

– no es eso… lo que pasa es que no quiero que mi familia piense mal de ti, veraz al estar enferma no he podido tener novio y mucho menos salir con chicos ya que mi padre no quiere que me pase nada, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa – el rubio negaba

– no importa… mas daño podría hacerte si esperas el autobús o te vas en metro. Te vienes conmigo en mi auto y no aceptare un no por respuesta – a nira no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, aunque algo le decía que ese hombre no era como los demás, el si era alguien especial

– supongo que no tengo mas remedio… por favor, cuida de mi – el rubio asintió mientras traía su auto

– te lo prometo y naruto nunca rompe una promesa –

Naruto fue por su auto y en un par de minutos ambos se hallaban con rumbo a la casa de nira, la cual le indicaba por donde tenia que ir para que no se perdiera, aunque a la ojinegra eso poco le importaba, naruto le había caído muy bien y poco quería hacer para separarse de el.

 **Fin de flashback**

Naruto continuo

– y ese fue el inicio de todo… conocí a su padres y hermanos. Congenie con sus hermanas al instante, al que nunca le caí bien fue a su hermano mayor, que cada que ella se iba, me decía que me alejara de ella y no te puedo negar que me agarre un par de veces a golpes con el, pero que al final nira descubrió y nos regañó a ambos. Nos enamoramos, empezamos a salir y después de un año de relación ella se entero que moriría en un par de meses, cosa de la que me entere días después que ella murió. Por lo que decidimos casarnos, ella me amaba demasiado y yo a ella, nos casamos y tuvimos una noche de bodas, al día siguiente ella fue de gravedad al hospital. Ella falleció horas después producto de un paro cardio-respiratorio… ella me pidió perdón por haberme atado a alguien que tenia sus días contados, pero eso a mi no me importaba, yo estaba con ella porque la amaba… – el rubio no lo aguantaba mas y se tapaba la cara mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro – fue el mejor año de mi vida… ame como nunca lo había hecho, me hizo creer en el amor de nuevo, reparo con amor todo lo que mis demás novias me habían hecho, me hizo volver ser feliz. No creo poder amar a alguien mas, como la ame a ella – hinata estaba destrozada

– yo lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar momentos tan dolorosos. Pero me imagino que ella quería que hicieras tu vida de nuevo no? – el rubio asintió limpiándose la cara

– si… ella me dijo que hiciera mi vida con alguien que me amara como ella me amo, que me dejaba libre para ser feliz, pro la verdad no quiero, el día que me case le prometí que le seria fiel aun después de muerta. No quiero serle infiel – la ojiperla le contesto

– no le serás infiel… ella sabia que tienes derecho a ser feliz. Imagino que ella quería lo mejor para ti y el que tu seas feliz, ella también lo será de donde ella te este cuidando – el rubio pregunto

– crees que ella me cuida? – hinata asintió

– claro que si… donde sea que ella este debe estar cuidando de su esposo. Es el deber de una esposa y mas si esa esposa te amo como te amo… aun muerta ella velara por ti y abogara con el creador en tu defensa. Un amor como el que nira-san y tu se tuvieron, se dan muy pocas veces en la vida ( _por supuesto que lo hace, yo lo haría si fuese ella y te amaría con la misma fuerza con la que ella te amo… si tan solo fuese mas decidida y te dieras la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón, se que tienes miedo a que sea roto de nuevo, pero te prometo que si tuviera la oportunidad, lo cuidaría como al mayor de los tesoros_ ) – naruto sonrió

– tienes razón… aunque no se, tengo un corazón duro para el amor y no he tenido buenas relaciones con mujeres – suspiro cansado – antes de nira tuve tres novias y termine muy mal con las tres. De hecho dos me engañaron – la ojiperla se enojo un poco

– pues esas tontas no saben valorar a un hombre maravilloso! – y después se sonrojo – perdón, no pienses mal de mi! ( _que demonios hago? Solo falta que le diga que lo quiero en mi cama!?_ ) – naruto e carcajeo un poco

– yo un hombre maravilloso? Si claro… y sasuke es feo, pero ese no es el punto – la ojiperla le contesto

– es que apenas llevamos unas horas de conocernos, pero pareciera que nos conocemos de toda la vida… es fácil hacerse amiga de alguien asi y la vrdad me gustaría ser tu amiga, si tu asi lo deseas – el rubio pensaba

– ( _amigos… porque mejor no te casas conmigo? Que demonios digo, soy un hombre casado! No puedo serle infiel a la mujer que tanto me amo, aunque me pregunto que me diría ella si le dijera que me empieza a gustar alguien_ ) claro… amigo entonces –

De esa manera y con un apretón de manos sellaron esa nueva amistad. Hinata estaba contenta de ser amiga de la persona que siempre había admirado y enamorado inconscientemente. Quien diría que la admiración de hinata se convertiría en amor hacia el, pero que desgraciadamente era un amor no correspondido, ya que naruto no sabia nada y aun le dolía la muerte de su esposa, aunque también admitia que esa chica le gustaba pero que no lo quería hacer por el respeto hacia esa persona a la cual el amo con locura y con el mas dulce amor que una pareja podría darse, pro también estaban sus padres que aunque no decían nada estaban preocupados por su hijo.

 **En la residencia namikaze**

En una lujosa residencia cerca de la playa en uno de los complejos privados mas exclusivos de los ángeles, legaba sasuke de muy mal humor. Después de mas de dos horas en el autobús y en medio de un embotellamiento por un accidente, sasuke quería estrangular a naruto por haberlo dejado irse en autobús cuando el se fue en su carro. Aunque después se calmó, ya que era la primera vez en cinco años que su amigo salía con una chica desde la muerte de su esposa y sasuke sabia muy bien que esa era la mejor terapia para que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo rubio loco, idiota e hiperactivo el cual todos querían

– espero que naruto se este divirtiendo con esa chica o lo matare… nira fue una gran mujer, pero hasta ella quería que naruto fue feliz cuando ella ya no estuviese aquí – estaba todo sudado – aunque mandarme en autobús? Estúpido naruto… menos mal que ya llegue a casa de sus padres, espero que mama este aquí comiendo con la tía kuhina como siempre – y sasuke tena razón – en la enorme terraza empedrada de la entrada se hallaban sus padres, junto con los de naruto bebiendo un poco, al menos hasta que su madre lo miro

– sasuke… como estuvo tu viaje hijo? – el azabache contesto

– de Japón a estados unidos? O del aeropuerto hasta aquí, porque ambos estuvieron del asco – la pelirroja pregunto

– donde esta mi hijo sasuke? – sasuke le contesto

– el don juan de su hijo debe estar en santa Mónica o en venice beach… después dijo que iría a long beach y ya mas tarde vendría para la fiesta – kushina tenia estrellas en los ojos

– lo que me quieres decir es que mi hijo esta con una chica? – sasuke asintió

– claro que si… dijo que la traería a la fiesta mas tarde, por cierto. Como están los preparativos? – un rubio que estaba junto a la madre de naruto le contesto

– todo en orden muchacho… asi que mi muchacho esta con una chica, eso es bueno? Tenemos que felicitarlos por cerrar el negocio con los japoneses, mi hijo y tu se merecen unas buenas vacaciones después de eso, ya shikamaru me dijo que no había nada que hacer por el momento – un hombre castaño le contesto

– a veces es mas fácil matar personas minato, que cerrar negocios – el azabache asintió

– lo mismo le dije a naruto, papa – fugaku asintió

– y tenemos razón… los negocios no son para mi – el rubio negaba

– es lo mismo… para matar necesitamos una táctica bien pensada, es igual con los negocios. Es mas la alianza con los rusos ire con ustedes y les demostrare lo fácil que es – fuaku le contesto

– me pregunto como puedo ser amigo de alguien tan insoportable – el azabache le daba la razón a su padre

– a veces me pregunto lo mismo papa – suspiro – será que pueda darme un baño? – la pelirroja asintió

– claro… hay ropa limpia en el baño. Aunque pregunta antes de entrar, debe estar tamao aseándose –

de esa manera sasuke se iba al baño e naruto para dare un baño y dormir un rato en la habitación de huéspedes, para mas tarde ir por la pelirosa antes de que empezara la fiesta, que al ver a la cantidad de gente trabajando en ellos, seria una gran fiesta como solo minato namikaze podría darlas. Aunque se imaginaba que como siempre estarían los viejos estirados de los vecinos criticándolos por ser demasiado escandalosos, cosa que a la familia namikaze poco o nada le importaba, después de todo al igual que ellos tenia derecho ya que vivía ahí y también era socio de la constructora dueña del complejo residencial.

 **En la oficina de la hoja**

Después de un largo día escuchando las amenazas de su similar de la arena, shikamaru disponía irse a descansar antes de la fiesta, ya que tenia que hablar con naruto sobre un nuevo trabajo y para advertirle que sus adversarios habían mandado gente para trabajar y que el figuraba como el objetivo para eliminar. Shikamaru sabia muy bien de quien se trataba y bajo ordenes de quien estaban, pero quería demostrarle a sus enemigos que el sabia de sus planes desde el principio y que solo estaban haciendo lo que shikamaru quería que hicieran, al final shikamaru les haría lo que varias veces ha hecho, destrozarlos cuando menos se lo esperaban, por lo que el nara le decía a neji

– bueno neji… imagino que ya estas enterado, no? – el castaño asintió

– si… es un poco molesto que hinata no me haya dicho que venía y mas porque venía… encima trajo a hanabi consigo – el nara fue claro

– es mas que claro que usaron a tu hermana como chivo expiatorio neji, tratan de persuadirnos usándola como carnada, pero imagino que es algo que naruto ya sabe. Escuche que ella desea dejar esa vida – el castaño asintió

– asi es shikamaru… ya esta harta de esto. Pero esas personas me las van a pagar! – el nara asintió

– asi es amigo… quien se mete con los asesinos de la hoja, la van a pagar muy caro. Aunque no puedo dejar que mates a naruto, después de todo terminaran siendo familia – el nara se reia un poco mientras neji le contestaba

– cállate shikamaru… ese naruto le tira a todo lo que se mueve, pero si le rompe el corazón a hinata me las va a pagar – el azabache hyuga que esaba revisando unos papeles dijo

– quien diría seremos cuñaos por partida doble jajaja – el castaño le contesto

– no hay nada de gracioso en ese comentario nikko! – el azabache hyuga asintió

– claro que lo hay, yo me caso con su hermana y el con la nuestra… aunque tiene razón, si lastima a hinata-chan nos lo quebramos y ya, hermano – pregunto – y donde esta el guardaespaldas personal de hinta-chan? Don ta el aliento de perro? – shikamaru le contesto

– quien crees que nos dio la información… bueno el plan es el siguiente. Vigilaremos a los asesinos de la arena, es mas que claro que están siendo controlados sin darse cuenta y esperaremos a que ellos hagan un movimiento para asi darnos cuenta de quien es el verdadero enemigo. Estos tipos son buenos, ya que pudieron utilizar a esa organización sin que ellos se de cuenta – los tres asintieron, por lo que shikamaru dio la reunión por terminada – bueno eso es todo, ahora vamos a la fiesta. Necesito hablar con naruto sobre un nuevo trabajo, aunque va a querer matarme por mandarlo a un lugar tan recóndito y alejado jajaja – el castaño le contesto

– lo mas probable… aunque es cierto, porque nosotros nos matamos en Brasil, Egipto y el medio oriente mientras nikko se va a la Riviera francesa, Londres o Montecarlo? – shikamaru contesto

– lo que deja ser el novio de la hija del dueño – neji contesto

– naruto es el hijo del dueño y lo mandaron tres semanas a Siberia, en invierno y con temperaturas de menos cuarenta grados Celsius… cuando salio del avión salio engarrotado y tardamos cuatro días en lograr que se moviera, además de las quemaduras por frio! – el nara decía

– me pegunto por que tendrás tanta suerte nikko… imagino que señor minato algo te ha de estar preparando para cuando te cases – nikko asintió

– eso si… cuando me case con naruko-chan sere el jefe de este changarro, tendré mi propia oficina y no este cuchitril de curul en el que estoy. Incluso hasta podre darle ordenes a mi cuñado jajaja – neji rompia las imaginaciones de su hermano

– o tal ves termines como afanador limpiando las oficinas, o como nuestro gato – el nara asintió

– eso es mas creíble neji… asi que ve y tráeme un café, para que te vayas acostumbrando. Quieres uno neji? – el castaño asintió

– claro… negro y con dos de azúcar nikko y sabre si lo escupiste. Muévete que por algo eres nuestro asistonto – nikko iba por los cafes

– como los odio… pero cuando yo sea el patrón, van a ver –

Nikko se iba por los cafes a regañadientes. Aunque sonreía, ya que el si imaginaba que iba a tener su momento de venganza cuando se casara con su novia, aunque el se casaba por que la amaba y no por su posición aunque la misma naruko le decía que abusara un poco de su posición pero menos con su hermano que era el mejor asesino e la organización y era el segundo al mando detrás de shikamaru. Neji y shikamaru por su parte preparaban sus cosas para irse a la fiesta que habría en casa de los namikaze, era la fiesta del mes ya que iria mucha gente para celebrar el nuevo negocio que naruto y sasuke habían conseguido con los japoneses.

 **Fin de la segunda parte**

Y aquí se acaba la segunda parte. Que les parecio? Espero que les guste, el capitulo que sigue, será la fiesta, y el inicio e un nuevo trabajo y porque no una nueva relación. Aparecerán algunas mujeres que traerán problemas a naruto pero que el sabra resolver. El siguiente capitulo será la parte final de este capitulo: conociendo a naruto, tercera parte… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara!


	4. Capitulo 1: tercera parte

En el capítulo anterior: naruto y hinata están en un restaurante conociéndose, naruto le cuenta cosas sobre su pasado y que aún le duelen algo. Por su parte los asesinos de la hoja, saben cual es el plan de hanabi, hinata y sakura (aunque también sabe que solo están siendo manipuladas) ahora se hara una gran fiesta para recibir a naruto y sasuke por su exitoso trato con unos empresarios japoneses… ¿que pasara en esta fiesta? Todo eso a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

Sr y Sra uzumaki

Capítulo 1 (tercera parte): conociendo a naruto

 **En algún centro comercial**

Ya casi es hora de la fiesta, pero konohamaru aún se hallaba en una tienda de ropa y tampoco era que le molestara, estaba viendo lo que para el era, la chica más hermosa del mundo probándose diversos vestidos. Hanabi al escuchar que konohamaru pagaría todo se emocionó, pero su hermana la había regañado por abusar de la hospitalidad de quien les daba hospedaje, cosa a la que konohamaru les había dicho que no importaba en lo absoluto, el mismo le dio luz verde para que ella escogiera lo que ella quisiera, que el dinero no era un problema. Hanabi estaba muy agradecida por esa muestra de hospitalidad y solia darle las gracias a menudo

– muchas gracias konohamaru, en verdad aprecio tu hospitalidad – konohamaru le contesto

– no es nada, la verdad lo hago con gusto – hanabi le pregunto

– ¿piensas cobrarme de alguna manera esto? – konohamaru le contesto

– si y a la vez no… quería ver si vienes a cenar conmigo una de estas noches, aunque clero solo si tu quieres, sino no importa – hanabi noto que aquel hombre no mentía y solo quería una cena, asi que dio su aprobación

– esta bien… dime que dia iremos y lo hare con gusto – konohamaru estaba contento

– gracias, bueno lo de la fecha, la verdad no se me ocurre nada. Asi que lo haremos cuando tu quieras – hanabi le contesto

– que tal si lo hacemos mañana y me muestras la cuidad… es la primera vez que vengo a este país y me gustaría conocerlo mejor – konohamaru asintió

– encantado… entonces. Hoy a la fiesta y mañana desde temprano, te daré un tour por la ciudad, te llevare a los mejores lugares de la cuidad y bueno también a los que yo pienso son lo mejores lugares para relajarse – hanabi agradeció

– gracias, eres tan amable conmigo – konohamaru le contesto

– solo soy yo mismo, aunque admito que no se podría ser un patán con tan hermosa señorita – hanabi pregunto

– ¿acaso me estas cortejado? – konohamaru contesto

– depende, de si mi plan esta funcionando. Si no iré a lanzarme del puente de san francisco – hanabi pregunto de nuevo

– ¿tu plan? ¿Y de qué trata dicho plan? – konohamaru contesto

– bueno, el plan trata de salir, conocernos, hacernos amigos, entablar una gran amistad, que te enamores de mi, que me des el si a mi propuesta de noviazgo, salir un poco mas, darnos besos, te de un anillo de compromiso, aceptes ser mi esposa, nos casemos, tengamos tres hijos, estos crezcan y nuestro amor con ellos, que ellos hagan sus propias vidas, cumplir setenta años de casados, ser un par de ancianos amándose como el primer dia, morirnos para seguir amándonos desde el mas alla y finalmente que nuestra historia sea recordada por los siglos de los siglos. Bueno ese es mi plan ¿Qué te parece? – hanabi le contesto

– que tienes demasiada confianza, ¿tan seguro estas de que seré tu novia? – konohamaru fue sincero

– la verdad, la verdad, así que digamos seguro…pues no. Solo te diré que mi auto tiene el combustible suficiente para lanzarme del puente de san francisco – hanabi le contesto

– asi que planeas suicidarte en caso de que te rechace ¿verdad? – konohamaru asintió

– Aunque bueno es un plan en caso de ser rechazado, tengo la confianza de que no será asi. Mientras más me rechaces, más me interesare en ti – hanabi le dijo acercándose a el

– eres la persona mas directa aparte de mi hermana, que he conocido… ¿tan linda soy? – konohamaru contesto con otra pregunta

– ¿es enserio? – hanabi asintió

– si… siento que no soy tan bonita como mi hermana, para que alguien se tome tantas molestias en acercarse a mi. Aunque admito que todas estas atenciones de tu parte, me tienen muy halagada – konohamaru le contesto

– es cierto que tu hermana mayor es preciosa… pero desde que te vi en el aeropuerto esta mañana. No lo se, llame tonto o campirano si quieres, pero yo soy de las personas que creen en el amor a primera vista, es tonto, pero asi es – hanabi negaba

– claro que no lo es, se me hace muy lindo y romántico que creas en esas cosas – konohamaru asintió

– no lo se… pero te prometo que hare lo que este a mi alcance para que termines siendo mi novia -

– entonces, haz lo que sea necesario para que sea asi… admito que me caes muy bien y me gusta mucho que seas tan sincero. Aunque bueno si me quieres como tu novia, tienes que lidiar con mis hermanos mayores, los cuales son unos celosos de lo peor, pero me conformo con que logres enamorarme – konohamaru pregunto

– ¿Qué significa eso? – hanabi le contesto mientras le daba una pequeña bolsa con algo adentro

– que si quieres enamorarme, solo se tu mismo… la verdad, también hay algo en ti que me atrae, asi que siento que no tendras que lucharle mucho, aunque soy alguien que se da cuenta en los detalles, y la verdad me gusta mucho que me escriban recados con palabras bonitas – aunque recordó – bueno ¿Cuánto te debo por estos vestidos? – knohamaru negó

– nada, no te los estoy cobrando… y no pienses que trato de aprovecharme de esto. Lo hago solo porque quiero, no tienes que pagarme nada – hanabi agradeció

– en verdad muchas gracias, nos haz acogido a mi hermana, su amiga y yo en tu hotel y ahora me regalas estas cosas, la verdad me siento mal aceptándolo, por favor dejame pagarte – konohamaru negó

– no… me sentiría ofendido si me pagas por algo que te estoy regalando – hanabi le dijo

– por favor, es cuestión de orgullo – konohamaru después de pensarlo dijo

– bueno la verdad mi recepcionista estará de vacaciones una semana y no tengo quien la cubra. ¿Qué tal si tomas su lugar por unos días? – hanabi asintió

– lo hare con gusto, la verdad trabaje en una casa de aguas termales en Japón, de ahí salían mis pagos para la escuela – konohamaru agradeció

– gracias, me salvaste el trasero. Asi que estudias… ¿Qué estudias? – hanabi le contesto

– medicina… primer año de medicina, quiero algún dia ser una gran doctora. Aunque bueno lo de las aguas termales no duro mucho tiempo, al mes mi hermana se entero y me saco de trabajar, ella quiere que solo piense en la escuela – konohamaru dijo

– pienso que es lo mejor… tu hermana te quiere mucho y solo quiere que cumplas tu sueños – hanabi asintió

– ella me ama y yo la amo a ella… aun asi me gustaría que mi hermana no se preocupara tanto por mí. En nuestro hogar ella hacia tres trabajos, por las noches llegaba deshecha de tanto trabajar, ya que desde que mi madre murió ella se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí – konohamaru pregunto

– pero me dijiste que tenías dos hermanos mayores ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – hanabi le contaba al respecto

– solo se que ellos están en este país, constantemente le envían dinero a mi hermana, pero debido a la hipoteca de la casa que tenemos ahí, mi universidad, la luz, el agua y la contribución a la vivienda, poco le servía. Mi hermana tuvo que dejar la escuela a los dieciséis para ponerse a trabajar y cuidarme, desde entonces ella trabaja como una esclava para que yo pueda estudiar, sinceramente me duele demasiado ver que ella sacrifico todo por cuidarme, me siento culpable al saber que mientras yo logro lo que quiero, ella tenga que dejar atrás muchas cosas – konohamaru entendió un poco al respecto

– bueno tu hermana quiere lo mejor para ti, imagino que una forma de que puedas pagárselo es esforzándote para lograr tus metas, creo que ella piensa que al lograr tus metas, ella también lograra las suyas, siento que ella piensa que es el deber de todo hermano mayor – hanabi suspiro

– ella no tiene idea de lo mal que me hace sentir eso, quisiera contribuirle un poco de todo lo que ha hecho por mi – konohamaru le sonrió

– entonces graduate pronto y se doctora… siento que eso sería el pago por todo lo que tu hermana ha hecho por ti – hanabi después de pensarlo un poco asintió

– supongo que tienes razón… aunque no hago nada malo trabajando unos dia para ti – konohamaru negó

– para nada, te prometo que será todo genial… mañana tengo una reunión con algunos compañeros de trabajo, tu trabajo será solo recibirlos en lo que yo llego – hanabi entendió

– está bien… ¿a qué hora será dicha reunión? – konohamaru le contesto

– a las nueve de la mañana en el salón empresarial… aunque sinceramente, me van a matar mis jefes porque si bien hice el trabajo, hice un desastre en Arkansas – hanabi pregunto

– ¿y de que trabajas? - konohamaru mintió un poco

– en la limpieza de algunas zonas, una constructora ( _no puedo decirle que soy asesino y menos decirle que hice una carnicería ahí debido a que esos idiotas tenían armas de grueso calibre_ ) tenía el encargo de limpiar, pero algo salió mal y quedo peor que cuando empecé, al final limpie la zona, pero me llevo más tiempo del necesario – miro su reloj – como sea, debemos irnos. La fiesta empezara en dos horas y aun tengo que ir por mi traje, irónicamente es el que use en mi graduación jejeje – hanabi le dijo

– ¿entonces mientras me compras ropa, tu usaras algo de hace varios años? – konohamaru negó

– no… me gradué hace tres meses en ingeniería en construcción – hanabi pregunto

– ¿de casualidad, que edad tienes? – konohamaru el dijo

– cumpliré veintiséis en febrero próximo… ¿y tu? – hanabi le dijo

– no es algo que se le pregunte a una señorita, pero cumplí veinticuatro hace un mes. Bueno entonces tenemos que irnos – konohamaru asintió

– asi es… ¿escogiste algo? – hanabi asintió

– si y de nuevo muchas gracias por todas estas atenciones – kohohamaru le dijo que no había problema

– no hay problema, solo dejame pagar y nos vamos –

De esa manera konohamaru pago lo que había escogido la joven hanabi y una vez que salieron se dirigieron de nuevo al hotel, donde hanabi podría cambiarse y el también para ir a la fiesta a la que naruto los había invitado. Aunque hanabi le prometió a konohamaru que le pagaría todo esto de una forma u otra, ya que no le gustaba aprovecharse de los demás, konohamaru le dijo que no había problema, pero hanabi seguía de insistente, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, con la promesa de que hanabi lo ayudaría mientras su recepcionista llegaba de sus vacaciones y mas ahora que tenia una deuda con el, que aunque el mismo konohamaru le dijo que no había problema.

 **Ya en la fiesta**

En la residencia de la familia uzumaki estaba todo listo, los invitados, la comida, todos los preparativos, aunque solo faltaba que llegaran las personas por las que se hacia esta fiesta: los empresarios naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha que habían terminado de cerrar un gran negocio en el país del sol naciente. La mujer de la casa, que no era otra que kushina uzumaki, miraba complacida toda la enorme terraza empedrada decorada para lo que sería una gran fiesta. Minato estaba tranquilo al ver a su esposa de buen humor y también al saber que como siempre, su hijo y orgullo había salido tan bueno como el en la mejores cosas que sabe hacer minato namikaze. Cerrar negocios importantes y matar personas

– naruto cada día me impresiona más, es igual a su viejo ósea yo – sonreía – experto en los negocios y en el arte de matar… aunque bueno, en lo de conquistador ahí si no. Jejeje aunque es bueno que sea hombre de una sola mujer – kushina que estaba a un lado de el le decía

– y que bueno que se te quito lo mujeriego… o de lo contrario, nunca me hubiese casado contigo. Aún recuerdo que me lloraste, para que me casara contigo – kushina pensó que eso molestaría a su esposo, pero al contrario. Minato lo aceptaba

– ya se… pero bueno, no podía dejarte ir. Confieso que si tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, yo lo haría… tu eres solo mía kushina uzumaki – kushina lo abrazo

– lo se, por eso me case contigo… me pregunto donde demonios están mis hijas. Imagino que tamao aun sigue dormida en la habitación de naruto, para serte franca, esta llevando muy bien su divorcio – minato asintió

– sabes cómo es tamao… ella no perdona, además naruto le dio una paliza al tipo. Aunque claro tuvimos que sacarlo de la comisaria después, pero tamao estaba muy contenta porque su hermano la defendió. Me pregunto si nao viene sola o con su tonto novio – kushina lo miro

– minato, tienes que entender que tu princesa ya no es la niña de cinco años que solia decir que se quería casar contigo. Ahora es toda una señorita y hasta novio tiene, aunque bueno. Ya sabes que naruto le advirtió que si le hacía daño a nao, el aparecería en una bolsa rota a un lado de la carretera – minato se deprimía

– ¿porque tuve que tener tres hijas? No es que me moleste, al contrario, las amo a las tres… pero tener que soportar a montones de gañanes queriéndolas robar de mis brazos, me hace querer matarlos y para colmo mi naruko se casa el mes que viene ¡no puede ser! ¡Ay dios, me va a dar algo! – en eso llegaba la mencionada

– mama… ¿Qué le pasa a papa? – kushina le dijo

– nada importante hija… tu papa solo esta siendo dramático. No puede aceptar que sus hijas ya no son unas niñas – fugaku llegaba

– y por eso no tengo hijas… gracias al cielo. A cambio tengo a dos muchachos que me tienen orgulloso – mikoto le decía

– pues a mi me hubiese gustado tener una niña, envidio a kushina que ella tiene tres, pueden ir al salón juntas, de compras, ver telenovelas, hacer bordados… amo a mis hijos, pero siempre querré saber que se siente tener una hija con la cual pasar el tiempo – naruko abrazaba a su padre

– no llores papa, siempre seré la novia de papa aunque este casado… ¿no te hace feliz saber que me casare con el hombre que amo? – minato asintió

– si… aunque matare a nikko si te hace llorar, como venganza lo mandare a Birmania en su próximo trabajo – naruko negó

– claro que no… ira a Stuttgart – pero recordó que su hermano después de cinco años de viudez, estaba con una chica, por lo cual no pudo evitar sentir celos – aunque me pregunto quien será esa chica que esta con mi onii-chan… quiero conocerla y saber cómo conoció a naruto-oniichan – nao que recién llegaba escucho lo que decía su hermana

– claro que si… no dejaremos que cualquier chica se acerque a onii-chan solo asi, tenemos que aprobarla antes – tamao bajaba después de una hora arreglándose, pero hablaba no para apoyarlas, sino para advertirles

– a ver ustedes dos… si le arruinan la noche a naru-kun, me conocerán enojada. ¿Entienden? – ambas replicaban

– ¡pero onee-chan! – kushina apoyaba a la mayor de sus hijos

– tamao tiene razón… tu hermano aun le guarda luto a su esposa. Nira-san fue una gran mujer, pero hasta ella se sentiría mal al ver que su esposo no puede ser feliz, así que no quiero que le arruinen la noche a naruto o la pagaran caro – a las rubias no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer a su madre. Cuando de repente un auto desconocido se estaciona en la puerta, por lo que minato sonrió

– kushina, invite a una amiga de naruto, espero que no te moleste – kushina pregunto

– ¿acaso viene desde San Petersburgo? – minato asintió

– si… siendo honesto, es la que más oportunidad tiene con naruto – kushina negó

– claro que no… tenias que invitar a shion, justo cuando naruto venia con una amiga – tamao la calmaba

– de shion me encargo yo… tu solo ve que Naru-kun se divierta hoy –

La hermosa chica rubia bajaba de un auto lujoso con un hermoso vestido de noche lila, con un sensual escote en la espalda y uno un poco mas conservador, pero son dejar de lado la sensualidad en el pecho. La mayoría de los chicos, quedaron embobados al verla y algunos se acercaban a saludarla, cosa a la que la hermosa rubia contesto con educación, pero al final los ignoraba. El hombre que a ella le interesaba aun no estaba ahí y ese hombre era la razón por la que ella viajo desde el otro lado del mundo, ese hombre que la había vuelto loca cuando lo conoció y ese hombre del que se había enamorado hace dos años. Llego y saludo al anfitrión y dueño de la casa

– buenas noches, señor namikaze… agradezco la invitación – también saludaba a la pelirroja – buenas noches señora namikaze, agradezco que me hayan invitado – kushina le contesto

– al contrario, que bueno que viniste… se bienvenida y siéntete como en tu casa – shion pregunto

– disculpe la pregunta ¿pero naruto ya llego? Muero por verlo – minato negó

– disculpanos, pero aun no llega… imagino que ha de estar a llegar – shion contesto

– bueno esperare… estoy emocionada – shion se retiraba en busca de algún lugar donde sentarse, por lo que tamao decía

– a ver si sentirás la misma emoción al saber que naruto, viene con una chica – suspiro – espero que este de buen humor, quiero que me de uno de sus ero-masajes jejeje – nao le decía

– Eres una pervertida onee-chan, es tu hermano menor – tamao sacaba su papel de adoptada

– Habremos crecido como hermanos, pero yo no soy una uzumaki de sangre, asi que no importa –

A unos metros de ahí, los compañeros de trabajo de naruto y sasuke estaban bebiendo tranquilamente, esperarían a que su amigo llegara para emborracharse como dios manda. Aunque neji aun estaba algo enojado, ya que sus hermanas menores vinieron hasta aquí y no le dijeron nada, aunque el buen nikko trataba de tranquilizarlo. Neji después de pensarlo un poco sabia que su hermano tenia razón y se calmo, aunque le dijo al inuzuka que apenas las viera, les dijera a ambas que el deseaba hablar con ellas. Shikamaru estaba aburrido como siempre y sino checaba algunas modificaciones que pensaba para el nuevo auto de naruto

– me pregunto que tipo de motor debo ponerle al nuevo auto de naruto – shikamaru le contesto

– solo ponle algo poderoso y ruidoso, sabes que adora los sonidos de muscle car… me pregunto a que hora llegara. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta sasuke? – kiba le dijo

– según me dijo hace una hora que estaba con la amiga de hinata… pero me acaba de mandar otro texto, diciendo que están cerca – neji pregunto

– dime, ¿con quien esta hinata? – kiba contesto

– con quien mas, con naruto… bueno. Ahora serán familia por partida doble – neji se enojo

– no digas eso ni de broma, kiba – kiba le contesto

– pues será el sereno… tu sabes qué pasa con ella, además sería el primero en alejarla de él, pero conociendo a naruto. Desde que se enamoró de su esposa, cambio mucho. Ahora peinsa mejor las cosas y sabes que desde que enviudo, el no le ha hecho caso a ninguna, aunque presiento que ahora llego la que será la dueña de sus quincenas – nikko recién llegaba

– no es por ser lame botas, pero kiba tiene razón… mi cuñao ha cambiado. Te lo dire yo que convivo muy seguido, con el. Ser el novio de naruko-chan tiene sus ventajas y una de esas es ver al cuñado y creeme, ya no es aquel mujeriego de antes – shikamaru estaba de acuerdo

– tu sabes como le afecto la muerte de su esposa neji… se encerró en su departamento por tres meses enteros y tuvimos que sacarlo de ahí a la fuerza, ya que tenia un fuerte cuadro de anemia y desnutrición. En verdad el paso a matarse y no quiero que eso se repita, ya que no solo es un compañero de trabajo, también es mi amigo y hasta tu sabes como es el – sasuke recién llegaba

– asi es shikamaru… recuerda que tu mismo fuiste quien le dio un largo sermón y toda la cosa. Además no es nada seguro – presentaba a la pelirosa – perdonen la demora, ella es sakura haruno – sakura se presentaba

– hola a todos, me llamo sakura – shikamaru le dijo

– lo sabemos… aunque es raro que alguien como temari mande a sus mejores asesinas para su misión, la cual acaban de fallar – Sakura sudo frio

– no se de que estas hablando… por cierto ¿Quién eres? – shikamaru le contesto

– deja de hacerte la tonta, se todo sobre ti… al igual que tus compañeras. Konohamaru y naruto deben haberse encargado de tus amigas en este momento – sakura le dijo

– ¿eres de los asesinos de la hoja? – shikamaru asintió

– si… todos los que estamos en esta fiesta, somos o lo fueron… están perdidas – neji dijo

– ahora nos vas a decir que es lo que vinieron hacer aquí o sasuke hará lo suyo – sakura estaba nerviosa aunque también pensativa, como siempre ella guardaba un arma bajo su vestido, para protección y pensaba usarla aunque muriera sin hacer nada, pero de que no se iria sola, no se iba. Al menos hasta que shikamaru hablo de nuevo

– sabes… debiste decirle cual era la verdadera misión, temari – en eso aparecia la mencionada con su mejor amiga y compañera que irónicamente era novia de neji

– no iban a creerme shikamaru… al menos el fingir amenazarlas funciono a la perfección, gracias por eso tenten – la castaña quien miraba algunas cosas en su teléfono dijo

– de nada… sakura deja esa arma, ellos saben que la tienes y calmate hinata y hanabi están bien, nuestro plan era sacarlas de Japón – la pelirosa pregunto

– ¿Por qué? ¿No pudieron habernos dicho lo que iba a pasar? – temari negó

– no… si se los decíamos a hinata y a ti, arruinarían nuestros planes. Por eso sabíamos que hanabi era la indicada para esta misión. No es necesario que se enojen con ella, yo fui quien le prohibió que les dijera o de lo contrario, estaríamos todas muertas – sakura estaba confundida

– ¿muertas? No entiendo nada – tenten le explicaba

– veraz, nosotros a teníamos nuestros problemas con algunas personas muy poderosas. Tsunade-sama pensó en que la mejor manera de acabar con esto es fingir nuestra muerte y que los asesinos de la hoja (parte de sus subordinados) nos mataran. O al menos eso queríamos hacerles creer a nuestros enemigos, desafortunadamente, no tardaran en encontrarnos, es por eso… dejare que ella te lo diga – una mujer rubia madura se acercaba, pero esa mujer pareciera que tuviese treinta años

– decidí que la organización de mi esposo, se haga cargo de nuestros enemigos. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí en una temporada, además ya pensaba que era hora de que hinata se retirara, ella quiere una nueva vida y este es el lugar para iniciarla – aun asi miro al nara – aun asi no quiero que nos den por muertas, regresaremos cuando este malentendido se arregle. Asi que eso es todo, me tengo que ir – shikamaru solo sonrió un poco

– su grupo está más que muerto… pero dejemos que viva ilusionada – sakura lo miro

– ¿Quién te crees? – shikamaru le contesto

– el que salvo tu trasero, asi que se mas agradecida… de no ser por mi. Ahora estarían muertas en Japón. Por cierto, nada de esto a naruto y hinata o les va a ir mal – todos asintieron menos la pelirosa

– ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada? – neji le contesto

– porque es mejor asi… no quiero que hinata se preocupe por cosas sin sentido y bueno a naruto no le diremos nada, porque el ya sabe – shikamaru pregunto

– ¿Cómo que sabe? ¿Quién le dijo? – sasuke hablo

– fui yo… tarde o temprano él se iba a enterar. No te agobies shikamaru, él no está enojado, al contrario. Ahora tiene razones para estar cerca de ella – neji suspiraba cansado

– ese naruto, si le hace algo a hinata lo mato – nikko lo molestaba

– ya superalo hermano, igual serán novios y se casaran. Como mi muñequita y yo jejeje – sasuke pregunto

– es cierto, ¿Cuándo es la boda? – nikko contesto

– será en mes y medio aquí. Mi suegro me quiere tanto que me presto el lugar – se tomaba una cerveza – aunque a veces el viejo esta de rejego y no deja de estar molestando. Seré su familia, tiene que aceptarlo – todos se quedaron blancos por lo que nikko al ver sus caras pregunto

– mi suegro esta detrás de mi, ¿verdad? – todos asintieron. Por lo que minato le decía

– entonces molesto demasiado ¿eh? Creo que no llegaras a tu boda… ¡ya que ahora voy a matarte! – para la buena suerte de nikko su novia aparecía y lo impedía

– claro que no papa o me enojare contigo… mejor no. Veremos que le explicaras a mama cuando se entere – naruko se iba, y miato detrás de ella

– tu madre no tiene que enterarse de nada naruko – shikamaru decía

– pobre el jefe… su esposa es hermosa, pero ha cuando se enoja. Que no le digan que dije o nos mata a todos –

Todos rieron un poco, menos sakura que aun no conocía a la mencionada. La fiesta iba normal hasta que llegaba un auto de súper lujo pero deportivo, era naruto que había cambiado de auto para la fiesta. Estaciono dicho auto y bajo del mismo, camino hacia la puerta del copiloto y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante que bajaba un poco apenada. Naruto le sonreía y eso la hacia calmar. Si los presentes se quedaron mirando a shion cuando llego, cuando llego hinata todos los presentes voltearon a ver, incluso hasta algunos reporteros que habían ahí, ella estaba un poco asustada, ya que era la primera vez que estaba ante tanta gente y se sentía muy poca cosa al estar entre toda esa gente

– me pregunto como es que yo, siendo una don nadie, este en este tipo de fiestas – naruto le contesto

– tu no eres una don nadie, tienes un nombre y eso te hace alguien… esto solo es una fiesta normal, ignora a la gente estirada que esta aquí solo por interés, o la socia lité que trata de que mi padre haga negocios con ellos. Ahora solo somos tu y yo. La verdad me alegra tenerte aquí – la ojiperla un pudo evitar sonrojarse

– que cosas dices… por cierto ¿Cuánto costo este vestido? – naruto le contesto

– un par de dólares… no es importante el precio – a hinata si le importaba

– para mi lo es… quisiera saber cuanto te debo – naruto le dijo

– no me debes nada… es solo un regalo. Costo quince mil dólares – la ojiperla se sintió morir

– ¿tanto? Me costara todo un año pagarte – naruto se reía un poco

– deberías ver a mi madre y mis hermanas… por lo menos tienen diez o quince vestidos del mismo precio. Además ya te dije que no me debes nada, bueno si. Solo si pudo verte de nuevo – la ojiperla lo miro

– ¿deseas volver a verme? – naruto asintió

– si… solo si tu quieres – volteo un poco deprimido – aunque claro, si tu no quieres, yo entenderé – la ojiperla negó

– no… la verdad. También quiero volver a verte, me agrado mucho pasar este dia a tu lado y espero que se vuelva a repetir. Somos amigos creo – naruto negó

– no creas, lo somos… bueno dejame presentarte a mis padres – naruto llegaba y saludaba a sus padre

– mama, papa… ya llegue. Me gustaría presentarles a alguien – sus padres lo saludaban

– qué bueno que llegaste, ttebane… es bueno saber que estas bien hijo – su padre lo saludaba como siempre

– es bueno saber que la razón de esta fiesta, ya haya llegado. ¿Como estas campeón? – naruto le contesto

– bien, aunque un poco cansado… bueno me gustaría presentarles a alguien. Mama, papa ella se llama hinata y es una amiga – la ojiperla se presentaba

– mucho gusto, me llamo hinata hyuga. Un gusto en conocerlos – minato le tendió la mano

– el gusto es mío señorita… hyuga, ¿de casualidad conoces a neji y nikko hyuga? – la ojiperla le contesto

– son mis hermanos mayores… aunque no los he visto en un par de años – minato le dijo

– andarán por ahí, ellos trabajan para mi y la verdad son buenas personas y muy eficientes. Aunque deseo matar a nikko – tenia lagrimas estilo anime – me va a robar a una de mis princesas el desgraciado – hinata no entendía nada, hasta que naruto le aclaro

– lo que pasa es que nikko va a casarse con mi gemela… pero si naruko es feliz, yo también y nikko es a todo dar aunque esta algo loco – la ojiperla le dijo

– nikko-niisan es muy enérgico a pesar de que estuvo enfermo. Me alegra eso, aunque no sabía que pensaba casarse – la pelirroja se acerco

– vaya hijo, que niña tan preciosa… mucho gusto me llamo kushina y soy la madre de naruto – la abrazo – eres tan linda y apapachable… bueno espero que te agrade el lugar, eres bienvenida cuando quieras – la ojiperla agradecía

– muchas gracias, agradezco su hospitalidad. Espero no ser una carga para ustedes – kushina negó

– para nada… te presentare a mis hijas. Nao, naruko, tamao vengan aquí – las mencionadas se acercaron aunque las dos rubias no miraban muy bien a la ojiperla, nao se presentaba primero

– hola que tal… nao uzumaki – la ojiperla se presentaba siendo respetuosa, cosa que le gusto a nao

– hinata hyuga, mucho gusto – nao pregunto

– ¿hyuga? ¿te toca de algo nikko? – la ojiperla le contesto

– es uno de mis hermanos mayores – naruko se presentó un poco más calmada al ver que era la hermana de su novia

– vaya, tu eres la hermana de mi amorcito… mucho gusto, naruko uzumaki aunque pronto sere la señora de hyuga – la ojiperla le sonreía

– me alegro por eso, nikko-niisan es muy buena persona – naruko asintió

– lo se, por eso me enamore de, el… en ese caso estas invitada a mi boda – la ojiperla agradeció

– muchas gracias, le dire a mi hermanita que me acompañe – naruko asintió

– eso es bueno, asi les pondré un lugar donde puedan estar todos juntos. Solo dime ¿Cuántos vendrán?, nikko espera ver a toda su familia junta – la ojiperla le contesto

– solo somos nosotras dos y mi hermano neji… nuestros padres ya fallecieron hace mucho tiempo – naruko se disculpaba

– lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar malos tiempos. En verdad disculpame – la ojiperla le dijo

– no te preocupes, como te dije. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Aunque me alegro por la invitación – tamao fue la ultima en presentarse

– mucho gusto tamao uzumaki… es bueno que mi querido hermanito tenga alguien con quien salir. Mama ya hasta había traído a sus amigas y no precisamente eran chicas – la pelirroja decía

– ya que mi hijo no tiene pegue con chicas… pensé que aunque sea con un hombre, se casa porque se casa – el rubio le decía

– ¡mama no soy gay! – kushina le contesto

– ¡pues asi como vas, ya mero saldrás del closet! ¡Quiero que te cases y me des muchos nietos! – el rubio se disculpaba con la ojiperla

– disculpame, a veces mi madre se pasa con la bebida – kushina negó

– claro que no… es que mi hijo ya tiene treinta y sigue soltero ¿Qué quieres que piense? – la ojiperla dijo

– que se hara un siervo del señor, creo – tamao se rio

– no creo que Naru-kun sea alguien devoto. Hasta me da risa imaginarlo con sotana y toda la cosa –

Naruto se iba y se llevaba a hinata con el, mientras su familia se reía aunque no con el hecho de molestarlo, al contrario estaban contentos de que naruto dejara atrás su viudez y aunque sea consiguiéndose una amiga con la cual hablar un poco. Sus padres sabían que ese era el primer paso para el amor y sabían que la ojiperla era una buena persona. Aunque minato les había dicho que no celebraran hasta que sucediera algo. Sabia bien que la relación podría darse o no, ya que podían acabar como amigos y nunca llegar a ser pareja, aunque conociendo a su hijo, sabia que a este esa chica lo había dejado interesado.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

Y asi se acaba otro capitulo. Se preguntaran porque se acabo asi, bueno porque quiero terminar la fiesta en el siguiente y pienso que este esta bien asi. Aun asi espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara: una fiesta muy movida


	5. Capitulo 2

En el capítulo anterior: después de que hanabi y konohamaru pasaran tiempo juntos, esta había quedado con konohamaru en trabajar como la recepcionista de su hotel un par de días. También se sabe cual fue la verdadera razón por la que temari las mando a esta nueva misión y su objetivo principal la cual no era matar a estos tipos, sino tan solo esconderse de sus enemigos. Ahora hay una fiesta por el reciente negocio de naruto y sasuke, por lo cual hay mucha gente, entre ellas una hermosa chica rubia que viajo desde el otro lado del mundo solo para verse con ese rubio el cual le gusta mucho y no había venido de Rusia solo para mirarlo. ¿Que pasara ahora? Todo eso a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **Sr y Sra uzumaki**

 **Capítulo 2: una fiesta muy movida**

 **De nuevo en la fiesta**

La fiesta después de un rato, estaba tranquila. Los hombres de negocios platicando entre ellos y felicitando a los jóvenes empresarios por cerrar ese negocio que desde hace un buen rato, las empresas de minato querían completar, pero que no se había llegado a un acuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora que se había logrado, era el momento de celebrar por dicha alianza con los japoneses. En mesas cercanas shion solo estaba mirando al rubio sin perderle de vista, no lo había visto en más de un año y lo único que quería era repetir esa noche en el crudo invierno ruso, ya que naruto al igual que con su esposa, la enamoro con esa sonrisa que a naruto lo caracterizaba

– solo tengo que esperar a que esos señores se alejen de ti, entonces me acercare y te daré un gran beso – a un par de mesas de ella, estaba hinata mirando a naruto al igual que shion

– ( _el es tan genial… tan amable, tan dulce, tan el. Imagino que ha de tener a montones de pretendientes, no creo que alguien como yo tenga oportunidad para ganar su corazón_ ) en verdad el es alguien inalcanzable – lo que no sabia era que su hermana la había escuchado

– deja de decir tonterías hermana, ¿el te gusta verdad? – la ojiperla se asusto

– ¡hanabi! – su hermana le reclamo

– no te hagas la tonta y contesta – hinata asintió

– si, el me gusta y mucho – suspiro – pero alguien como yo no tiene oportunidad, el es de clase alta y yo no – lo que no sabia era que naruto había escuchado lo ultimo

– ¿y eso que? Para el amor no hay clases sociales ni edad, si amas de verdad entonces está bien, ¿asi que te gusta alguien? – la ojiperla se quería morir de la vergüenza, pero sabía que si lo hacia su hermana estaría regañándola por días

– si, pero me da vergüenza, ya que a esa persona no se si le gusto – el rubio le contesto haciéndola sonrojar

– pues ese tipo es un idiota, mirate. Eres preciosa, quien no se de cuenta o es ciego, tonto o de la onda rosa jejeje – hanabi se rio un poco al respecto

– ¿vez? Eres una chica linda e incluso le gustas a naruto-san ¿verdad? – naruto escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, ya que eso lo agarro en curva y era cierto, a naruto le había gustado hinata desde que la conoció en el desierto

– bueno es cierto, ella es preciosa, pero no puedo decirlo que tal si se enoja – hanabi negaba

– claro que no, mi hermana no es de las que se enojan… bueno me tengo que ir, le prometí a konohamaru que le ayudaría con su hotel – hinata le dijo

– ¿ayudar con su hotel? – hanabi asintió

– lo que pasa es que konohamaru tendrá una reunión mañana y me dijo que si podía ayudarlo atendiendo la recepción del hotel, ya que su recepcionista estará afuera ya que dará a luz pronto – la ojiperla después de escuchar lo que su hermana dijo, le contesto

– creo que es una buena idea, asi pagaremos todo lo que el ha hecho por nosotras… naruto, si necesitas algo algún día, dime y te ayudare para pagar lo que has hecho por mí – naruto le contesto

– esta bien, pero no lo hagas por pagarme lo que me debes, ya que no me debes nada… yo necesito una secretaria por el momento en lo que la mía regresa de sus vacaciones. Obviamente te voy a pagar los días que trabajes conmigo, ya que tendré mucho trabajo con lo de la nueva alianza con los japoneses ( _aunque claro, después tengo que irme a Bangkok a cumplir con un paquete… solo espero que la mafia tailandesa no de muchos problemas, ya que me tengo que cargar a uno de sus generales_ ) después saldré unos días para Tailandia para resolver algunas cosas y comprar algunos productos, pero eso puedo hacerlo solo. Entonces, ¿aceptas? – la ojiperla no sabía qué hacer, aunque la verdad ella quería decir que si

– ( _¿Qué hago? La verdad si quiero trabajar con el y pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado… le diré que si_ ) esta bien, pero no se mucho sobre ser una secretaria – hanabi la quemaba

– ¿de que hablas? Trabajaste en un buffet para abogados como secretaria del dueño del mismo – la ojiperla contesto

– pero no fue por mucho tiempo – naruto pregunto

– ¿y eso porque? – hanabi contesto por su hermana

– el viejo cerdo quiso propasarse con mi hermana… para colmo nos demandaron diciendo que ella era la que se ofrecía y terminamos hipotecando nuestro hogar para pagar dicha deuda – la ojiperla la regañaba

– hanabi, basta – hanabi replico

– ¿Por qué, si es la verdad? Esos viejos rabos verdes abusan de su poder, mientras los pobres tenemos que aguantarnos todo lo que este podrido sistema controlado por el dinero, ordene – la ojiperla le contesto

– aunque quisieras, no se puede hacer nada… ya no debes preocuparte por eso, eso ya se pagó aunque ahora este endeudada y aun falte el ochenta por ciento para pagar. La verdad preferiría no seguir hablando del tema, le arruinaremos la noche a los señores namikaze – naruto se enojo un poco pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto aunque le pregunto a hanabi

– de casualidad… ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre? – y hanabi le contesto

– ¿ah? Se llama danzo shimura, del buffet de abogados shimura, en Okinawa – la ojiperla le dijo

– ¡hanabi! – y esta le contesto

– ¿Qué? El solo pregunto – naruto le contesto

– claro… tampoco es que yo pudiera hacer algo, bueno ahora vuelvo, voy por una bebida –

El rubio dejo la mesa para buscar algo de beber. Cosa que hanabi algo crédula, creyó desde el principio, hinata lo seguía con la mirada y por un par de segundos lo perdió, hasta que lo encontró con un chico de cabello negro y una coleta. Al parecer el rubio le susurro algo y este asintió, pero al ver la cara de naruto sabia que era algo serio y hinata sabia muy bien quien era naruto, pero se preguntaba si el seria capaz de mandar a sus asesinos a darle una lección a ese abogado que se propaso con ella hace ya un par de años. Hinata pensaba que porque lo hacia, si apenas acababan de conocerse

– ( _solo espero que naruto no haga nada contra el viejo shimura, no quiero tener mas problemas de los que ya tengo… aunque ¿Por qué hacer esto por mi? Acaba de conocerme y ya me cuida como si fuese una gran amiga… los rumores eran ciertos, es una gran persona, muy humilde a pesar de ser todo un millonario. Encima es tan amable, dulce y guapo… debo dejar de pensar en eso, sigo pensando que el es inalcanzable para mi_ ) – naruto regreso con bebidas

– bueno entonces dime hinata ¿lo harás o no? – la ojiperla no del todo convencida asintió

– esta bien, pero te advierto que no se mucho – el rubio le sonrió

– no te preocupes por eso, si no sabes algo, yo te enseño. Además no harás nada del otro mundo, solo apuntaras algunas cosas para que no se me olviden ya que soy muy olvidadizo – le dijo – fuera de eso no haras nada de eso, bueno si. La verdad hay una amiga mía, pero el problema es que yo le gusto y para mi ella solo es una amiga – hanabi le dijo

– entonces ¿quieres que mi hermana finja ser tu novia? – los dos se atragantaban con las bebidas que bebían

– ¡hanabi, no se refiere a eso! – el rubio contesto

– no… jajaja ( _aunque me gustaría mucho. Pero ¿para que fingir? Tratare de hacerla mi novia_ ) la verdad es que ella es una muy buena amiga y digamos que paso algo entre nosotros, cosa por la que tomo toda la responsabilidad, pero no estoy para noviazgos, ya que soy un hombre viudo – hanabi le pregunto

– si no querías nada con ella ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – el rubio fue sincero

– la verdad estaba en un trabajo en Moscú, el cual termine a los pocos días, de ahí me dirigí a San Petersburgo a descansar un poco, me la encontré después de varios años de no vernos, ya que nos conocemos desde niños, el punto es que salimos, bebimos (en esos tiempos tenía graves problemas de alcoholismo, debido a la perdida de mi esposa) sé que no es excusa, pero en esos tiempos yo solía beber hasta no recordar quien era y la verdad dos veces acabe en el hospital por tanto alcohol en mi sangre. El punto que esa noche ambos bebimos demasiado y bueno al día siguiente desperté desnudo en una cama y con ella a mi lado, así que te imaginas que habrá pasado. Yo reconozco mi error, por eso le pedí disculpas aunque estas no ayuden de mucho, ahí me entere que ella me amaba y la verdad yo, ya no quiero lastimarla – hanabi le contesto

– quien diría, acabo de perder aquella buena impresión de ti – naruto ni se enojo

– lo se, no soy esa persona tan intachable que dicen que soy… solo soy un poco hombre y encima alcohólico – suspiraba – aun después de cinco años, tengo que ser controlado o de lo contrario me encerrarían de nuevo en un hospital contra las adicciones – la ojiperla solo escuchaba y notaba cada vez la mirada del rubio se volvia mas vacia y sin brillo

– pero todos tenemos problemas, asi que no hay razón por la cual juzgarte – le ordeno a su hermana menor – hanabi disculpate – por lo que hanabi obedeció

– una disculpa en verdad, no era esa mi intención – pero alguien se acercaba y le metía un coscorrón

– no le hagan caso… ya le dije que le hare la próxima vez que recaiga en el alcohol – lo miro – así que ya quita esa cara o te daré razones para que la tengas idiota – era sasuke que se había acercado, por lo que naruto le contesto

– una disculpa… esta noche es para celebrar, no para deprimirme – hanabi se disculpaba de nuevo

– lo siento, en verdad lo siento – naruto volvía en si

– no te preocupes, a veces me pierdo un poco. ¿Qué quieres teme? – el azabache le contesto

– alguien pregunta por ti y está muy emocionada por verte – el rubio contesto

– no me digas que es shion – pero mas tardaba en hablar en lo que lo abrazaban por atrás

– tiempo sin vernos, naruto-kun – el rubio reconoció esa voz

– demasiado shion, ¿Qué tal Rusia? – shion contesto

– en estas épocas del año, cincuenta grados bajo cero… dejemos eso, ¿Qué tal si bailamos? – naruto le contesto

– pero ahora estoy con unos amigos – shion le contesto

– vamos, no creo que tus amigos se molesten si te robo un poco ( _tal vez hasta mañana, ya que quiero estar contigo esta noche_ ) – miro a hinata y le contesto un poco fría – no importa si te lo robo un poco ¿verdad amiga? – la ojiperla asintió

– de hecho si me molesta, estaba viendo que es lo que íbamos a hacer mañana – shion le pregunto

– ¿Qué hacer mañana? – hinata asintió

– si, tendremos una mañana y tarde muy ocupada, asi que te rogaría que al menos dejaras que terminara de hacer su itinerario de labores – shion se calmó

– ah es trabajo, por un momento pensé que era algo más, el trabajo puede esperar – tomaba de la mano al rubio y se lo llevaba – la próxima vez, se más rápida… ahora te lo devuelvo – shion había cumplido su cometido de robarse a naruto, así que lo alejo lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran solos. Ya alejados la música sonaba y shion hacia que naruto la tomara para poder bailar, aunque naruto no estaba metido en eso. No le quedo mas remedio que obedecer a la rubia y estar con ella un momento

– esa mujer, es una de tus empleadas y ya se da tantas libertades – naruto le contesto

– shion, no seas asi. Sabes que lo detesto – shion se disculpaba

– lo siento, lo que pasa es que quería verte – naruto la miro

– esta bien… a mi también me alegra verte. ¿Qué te trae a América? – shion le dijo

– ¿que mas? La única razón por la que vengo a los estados unidos, además de por trabajo es para visitar al hombre del que estoy enamorada – naruto la miro seriamente

– shion ya habíamos hablado de esto, podemos ser amigos pero no puedo ofrecerte amor, yo aún estoy de luto – shion le dijo

– pero tu esposa murió hace más de cinco años, no tienes por qué sufrir por ella, a ella no le gustaría verte así y a mi tampoco. Dime una cosa naruto-kun – se acercaba para besarlo – ¿no te gusto ni un poco? ¿O tienes miedo de volver a creer en el amor? Porque si es eso, te prometo que con mi amor curare las heridas de tu corazón – naruto le contesto

– eres hermosa shion, por algo eres una famosa modelo, cualquier hombre estaría halagado al saber que sientes algo por el, incluso yo lo estoy – suspiro – pero si, tengo miedo de volver a creer en el amor, no me siento preparado para amar de nuevo – shion le tocaba una de sus mejillas

– entonces dame la oportunidad que tanto deseo, dejame cambiar esa tristeza por alegría, dejame enamorarte es todo lo que te pido. Lo siento por lo que hare, pero es algo que deseo hacer desde la última vez que nos vimos –

Shion no lo soporto mas y lo beso en los labios como tanto había deseado. Se dio su tiempo para besarlo, con un beso dulce, pero muy lento aunque esperando la oportunidad para dar un beso aun mas apasionado y asi lo hacia, ya que naruto parecía no oponer resistencia, aunque el sabia que esto estaba mal, ya que lo que haría era confundir aun mas a la rubia. Asi que trato de parar, pero en el fondo ese beso a el también le había afectado, ya que desde hace mucho estaba solo. Naruto se dio por vencido y dejo que la chica se diera gusto, aunque apenas terminara le aclararía el malentendido. Después de unos minutos shion se separó y le dijo

– se que me vas a decir, asi que no lo digas. Lo que yo te puedo decir, es que tu esposa tenia mucha suerte al besarte… asi que dime que al menos lo pensaras – el rubio le contesto

– esta bien shion, lo voy a pensar ( _aunque mi respuesta seguirá siendo no, lo siento_ ) – shion se alegro

– al menos eso significa que tengo esperanzas de que me ames, como yo a ti – lo abrazo de nuevo – ¿me concedes otra pieza? – naruto sonrió

– ¿no debería ser yo quien pida eso? – shion asintió

– si, pero no se si lo ibas a hacer – naruto le contesto

– entonces, ¿me concede otra pieza? – shion asintió

– está bien, luego te dejare ir… antes de que tu empleada me mate. Aunque estaré unos días aquí en california, así que espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos –

Dejaron de hablar y empezaron a bailar. Mientras a lo lejos miraba todo un poco deprimida, mientras era regañada por su hermana menor, la cual le reclamaba que fuese mas agresiva si quería que naruto estuviese con ella. Aunque ahora no podía hacer mucho, ya que shion había ganado este asalto, mas no la guerra. Hanabi le explicaba a su hermana que si no quería tener una segunda derrota, esta vez fuese firme y no dejara ir a naruto a ninguna costa, después de todo podía abusar de su posición como la secretaria de naruto. Asi que después de unos minutos de escuchar los consejos de su hermana menor hinata asintió

– esta bien hanabi, pero dejare que termine con la señorita – hanabi le contesto

– ¿esperar? ¡Yo digo que vayas y te robes la base! Demuéstrale a esa rubia tonta quien es hinata hyuga y deja de mirar a tu príncipe a lo lejos – lo que ambas no sabían, era que la mayor de los hermanos uzumaki las había escuchado

– demasiado agresiva para ser tan joven, pero me gusta… creo que tu hermana tiene razón. Deberías ir por todo primor. Solo te hare una pequeña advertencia – hanabi se asusto

– ¿y tu quien eres? – tamao se presento

– tamao uzumaki… ¿y tu quien eres preciosa? – hanabi le dijo

– hanabi hyuga… y ella es mi hermana mayor, hinata – tamao le contesto

– ya veo… son las hermanas menores de nikko, el me ha hablado mucho de ambas. Asi que hinata, te hare la misma advertencia que le hice a nikko en su momento – hinata dijo

– ¿advertencia? – tamao asintió

– si, como me imagino que Naru-kun te ha dicho, yo no soy una uzumaki de sangre, pero desde que tengo memoria fui acogida por mis ahora padres, ya que los míos me abandonaron. Si ya se, Naru-kun te dijo que mis pares murieron, pero fue porque eso fue lo que a el le dijeron. En realidad mis padres, ni siquiera me querían, por lo que decidieron abandonarme a mi suerte, mi padre me encontró abandonada en un basurero en uno de sus trabajos en Japón y me trajo a vivir con ellos, ¿sabes? Pensé que mi madre no iba a aceptarme, pero lo hizo encantada, ya que en ese tiempo estaba embarazada de los gemelos. Me crecieron como una uzumaki y me dieron el amor que mi familia biológica me negó, la verdad no me interesa conocer a mi familia biológica. No siento nada por alguien que no conozco, dejemos mi historia. Haciéndola corta, solo te diré que ellos lo son todo para mi amo demasiado a mis padres y a mis hermanos, asi como le advertí a nikko, le advertí al novio de mi querida nao-chan, pero quien mas me preocupa es Naru-kun, después de la muerte de su esposa, naruto cayó en el alcoholismo y la drogadicción. Se que nadie ha hablado de los problemas con heroína y crack que Naru-kun tenia, porque nadie además de shikamaru y yo sabíamos al respecto. A lo que voy es que no quiero que mi hermano recayera por eso, ya fue suficiente encerrarlo en una clínica de rehabilitación y siete meses en un psiquiátrico. La advertencia es la siguiente, le rompes el corazón a naruto y el recae en el alcoholismo y a drogadicción porque jugaste con el – cambio su mirada por una muerta y la cual inspiraba mucho temor – te prometo, es más te aseguro que en menos de setenta y dos horas, esteras muerta descuartizada por mi, en algún muelle de esta cuidad… te hare pasar tanto dolor y sufrimiento que desearas nunca haber nacido, asi que piensa lo que te digo –

Hanabi y hinata estaban aterradas por las amenazas de tamao. Ambas se dieron cuenta que esa chica de cabello y ojos negros, no jugaba, que todo lo que les había dicho era verdad. A pesar de todo, hinata no le tenia miedo a las amenazas de tamao, ella estaba asi, debido a lo que naruto había pasado después de la muerte de su esposa. No podría creer que tan graves fueron sus problemas como para encerrarlo en un psiquiátrico para evitar que recayera en las adicciones, tampoco podía creer que el hombre que tanto admiraba fuese tan frágil de esa manera, por lo que decidida y sin miedo se armo de valor y le contesto a la hermana mayor de naruto

– es un trato justo – la miro decidida – muy justo, pero te prometo que no le hare daño… quiero pelear por el a pesar de que lo acaba de conocer. El me gusta y se que el es una persona maravillosa y se ve que al igual que yo, la chica que baila con el, lo ama demasiado. Por lo que no tengo miedo de pelear contra ella y menos de morir en tus manos si algo llegara a pasar – tamao miro esa mirada determinada y sonrio extendiendo su mano

– nikko-kun me dijo lo mismo que tu, bueno en cambio el novio de mi hermanita, casi se orina en los calzones. A ver que esta todo claro, me presento de nuevo. Soy tamao uzumaki, espero que podamos llevarnos bien – hinata estrecho la mano de tamao

– hinata hyuga y espero que en verdad podamos llevarnos bien, bueno ahora seguiré el loco consejo de mi hermanita – tamao le contesto

– ¿loco? Yo no le veo nada de loco a tratar de robárselo a shion, bien dicen que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Asi que ve por tu chico – hanabi la animaba

– ve y robate a tu hombre, hermana – tamao le dijo

– pero aun no es su hombre – hanabi sonrio

– pero lo será… he visto como tu hermano mira a mi hermana, siento que no sera difícil que esos dos tengan algo ¿no crees? – tamao le pregunto

– dime ¿Qué edad tienes? – hanabi le contesto

– veinticuatro ¿Por qué? – tamao le contesto

– para tener veinticuatro, tienes buen ojo para eso ¿tienes novio? – hanabi negó

– no, pero hay un hombre el cual empieza a gustarme. Es muy divertido y amenazo con lanzarse del puente de san francisco si, no lo ayudaba con su trabajo – tamao dijo

– eso solo lo diría konohamaru, es un buen chico y a pesar de que no creció con nosotros, el es parte de la familia. En fin, me pregunto que pasara cuando hinata trate de robarse a naruto, shion no es alguien que deje ir lo que ella quiere y mi hermano es algo lo cual shion desea demasiado, ya que esta enamorada de el –

Ambas miraron y notaron que ya se peleaban a naruto, pero sin palabras ni nada, sino que cada una tomo un lado de naruto y lo empezaba a jalar hacia su lado. Claro, hinata usaba de pretexto que naruto tenia que despertarse mañana para hacer su trabajo antes de la reunión con sus compañeros. Aunque shion no iba a perder ante esa simple secretaria, siendo ella una modelo reconocida y lo que quería ahora era estar a lado del hombre que amaba. Naruto por su parte quería tratar de calmarlas, aunque dándole la razón a hinata, ya que en verdad necesitaba descansar y sobre todo shikamaru le había dicho que solo estaría un par de días para irse a Tailandia

– por favor shion, te prometo que te lo compensare, pero hinata tiene razón. tengo que despertarme muy temprano mañana o mas bien hoy, tengo una junta con la directiva de una de mis empresas mañana y después tengo una reunión con unos compradores y ya mas tarde una junta con shikamaru y los demás – shion le contesto

– ¡pero naruto, me prometiste que bailarías conmigo, hasta que acabe la fiesta! – miro a hinata – además tu secretaria solo es una encajosa, debes conocer tu lugar hermana – hinata le contesto

– no soy tu hermana y menos tu amiga. Yo solo hago lo que hago por el bien del señor uzumaki, mañana tendrá un día muy ajetreado y quiero que este atento a todo lo que tenga que ver en la reunión con la directiva de su empresa. Despues tiene una reunión con unos compradores de materias primas y a las once de la mañana tiene una reunión con sus compañeros de compañía. Mi deber como su secretaria es velar por el señor uzumaki y que el este bien – naruto decía deprimido

– ¿señor uzumaki? Quedaríamos que solo me dirías naruto – hinata negó

– no en horas de trabajo, señor uzumaki ( _lo siento naruto-kun, pero si te hablo con tanta confianza, terminare en una pelea con esa chica y es lo que menos quiero_ ) – shion le dijo

– ¿no en horas de trabajo? ¿Tú crees que soy tonta? ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con naruto? – hinata le contesto

– soy su secretaria, pero fuera de horas de trabajo, soy su amiga ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – shion negó

– no, naruto puede tener las amigas que el quiera, pero se que al final, la que será su novia sere yo – naruto trataba de calmarlas a ambas

– hinata, shion por favor no es hora para peleas… perdón shion, pero en verdad me retiro a dormir – shion le dijo

– esta bien naruto-kun, pero con una condición – lo miro sonrojada – tendre una sesión de fotos el sábado al medio dia y quisiera saber si vendrías. Modelare solo para ti, entonces ¿vienes? Por favor dime que si – a naruto no le quedo mas remedio que asentir

– esta bien shion, solo espero que no tarde. En la noche estaré viajando a Tailandia y no quiero viajar muy cansado, pero te prometo que ire a la siguiente, ¿es en Madrid verdad? – shion asintió ilusionada

– claro que si, ¿en verdad iras? – naruto asintió

– si, te lo prometo shion – shion se le fue encima muy contenta

– estare esperando ansiosa la sesión en Madrid, bueno entonces te dejare ir naruto-kun. Que descanses – naruto agradeció

– gracias shion – pero despues dijo algo que no le gusto nada a la modelo – vamos hinata, aun tenemos que hacer nuestro itinerario de mañana – shion dijo

– ¿eh? ¿No ibas a descansar? – naruto asintió

– si, pero lo hare después de hacer mi agenda. Bueno, vamos hinata –

La ojiperla obedeció y se fue con naruto. A lo lejos tamao y hanabi chocaban las manos en señal de victoria. Shion miraba impotente a hinata al saber que ella había ganado este asalto, hinata volteo para atrás y le sonrió socarronamente, señal que se burlaba de shion por no poder retenerlo. Shion por su parte desde las escaleras miraba enojada a aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos perlas le había quitado una valiosa oportunidad con su amado, aunque deseándole suerte también. Ya que para shion, hinata habrá ganado esta batalla, pero no lo guerra y esta apenas iniciaba entre ambas, en el cual el premio era el rubio del cual ambas estaban enamoradas desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Al dia siguiente**

Es un nuevo dia en california y como siempre, naruto se despertaba muy temprano para salir a correr. Miro su reloj y noto que eran las seis de la mañana aun, miro los cuartos de sus hermanas y noto que las tres estaban dormidas. Naruto sabia muy bien que la única persona que podría estar despierto a esa hora, era su padre. Bajo por las escaleras y en la cocina, tal y como el predijo, estaba su padre bebiendo un jugo de naranja y leyendo el periódico. Naruto lo saludo y se sentó con el por unos minutos a platicar y para hacer algo que naruto uzumaki no hacia en años, pedirle un consejo a su padre

– oye viejo, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – minato sin dejar de leer su periódico asintió

– dime, ¿Qué necesitas hijo? ¿Algún préstamo de dinero o nueva armería? – naruto negó

– lo que necesito es un consejo de mi padre – minato dejo su periódico interesado en lo que decía el rubio

– ¿un consejo? No me pedias un consejo en años, hijo… me alegra que aun necesites un consejo de tu viejo. Naruto, ya tienes treinta y eres un hombre hecho y derecho, pero me halaga saber que aun mi hijo desea un consejo para algo. Dime ¿de qué se trata? – el rubio le dijo

– ¿sabes? Hace unos dos años ocurrió algo mientras estuve en Moscú – minato asintió, no muy contento

– si, me entere del chistecito que hiciste en Moscú, para colmo estabas ebrio. Puedes darle las gracias a shikamaru por no volverte a recluir a la clínica de rehabilitación – continuo – y ayer estabas titubeando sobre si aceptabas el coñac que te daban esos ancianos. Mira, sé que eres todo un hombre, pero no quiero volverme a enterar que recaes de nuevo naruto. O de lo contrario ya no tendrás lugar en esta casa, si lo que quieres es destruirte, hazlo en un lugar donde ni tu madre, ni tus hermanas te vean. No quiero que mi hijo, sufra lo que yo sufrí de joven con las drogas, pero como vas, puedes terminar incluso peor que yo. En algún tiempo de mi vida, yo fui una persona insoportable y amargada, un drogadicto, pero ¿sabes? Cuando conocí a tu madre, todo eso cambio. Ella fue esa luz en mi vida, que incluso me reconcilie con mis padres, con los cuales no hablaba desde hace años, mi padre hizo bien en abandonarme a mi suerte y dejar que tocara fondo, aunque se que eso es algo que mi madre aun le reprocha, no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo que mi padre hizo conmigo, porque a diferencia de ti, yo era trece años menor que tu – naruto asintió

– Entiendo, pero esa vez fui embriagado – minato lo regaño

– las excusas sobran naruto, nadie te puso un arma y te obligo a beber… es fácil poner excusas para salir bien librado de responsabilidades, pero a la larga estas mismas excusas, terminan perjudicándote – naruto asintió

– si lo se y tienes razón… me disculpo por eso. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si bien termine la misión en Rusia, hice un tiradero y hui a San Petersburgo. Me encontré con shion ahí y termine volviéndome a embriagar, el resultado de esa noche, es la razón del porque shion esta enamorada de mi. El problema es que yo no puedo amarla, yo aun guardo luto – minato le pregunto

– ¿luto? Naruto, han pasado cinco años desde que nira-chan murió. Creeme hijo, se que es doloroso y en parte no puedo entenderte mucho, porque gracias al cielo no me ha pasado lo que a ti, pero el que le sigas guardando luto a tu esposa, no trae nada bueno. Si nira-chan te viese ahora, siento que estaría totalmente triste al verte en lo que te has convertido, ¡vamos hijo! Perdiste la sonrisa que tenías cuando estabas con ella, dejaste de ser tan alegre, para volverte un amargado y un solitario, caíste en las adicciones ¿crees que nira-chan esta en paz al ver que el amor de su vida se destruye a si mismo? – naruto negó

– ya se que no papa, pero dime ¿Qué hago con este dolor? – minato le contesto animándolo

– tratar de vivir con el hijo, se que nunca lo podrás olvidar, ya que fue el amor de tu vida, pero puedes vivir con el. No es el mejor consejo que doy, pero a veces hay que aprender a vivir con ciertas cosas. Trata de recordar las cosas buenas que hiciste con ella, porque cada momento a su lado fue el mejor – naruto asintió

– eso es cierto papa, creeme a pesar de que los ancianos esos me lo ofrecían, no lo tome ya que sabia que podría recaer de nuevo y no quiero eso. No quiero que mama y mis hermanas lloren como cuando me dio ese coma etílico, los doctores tuvieron suerte de salvarme aquella vez y estoy agradecido por eso, pero en realidad no era eso de lo que quería hablar – minato dejo su periódico

– si no era eso ¿Qué era? – naruto dijo

– lo que pasa es que empieza a gustarme alguien, pero pienso que esta mal, ya que soy un hombre viudo – minato pregunto sonriente

– ah eso ¿acaso fue esa linda chica con la que estabas anoche? ¿Es la hermana menor de nikko no? Pienso que si tu le gustas a ella, las cosas podrían tornarse bien para ambos. Claro tendrías que tener la aprobación de neji para cortejar a su hermanita, pero no creo que ese sea problema – naruto le contesto

– lo que menos me preocupa es lo que piense nikko o neji, necesito saber si lo que hago esta bien – dejo a su padre – bueno lo pensare mientras corro un poco, nos vemos mas tarde –

De esa manera naruto salió de su casa para salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio y pensar un poco mas las cosas. Su padre solo se delimito a sonreír un poco y seguir leyendo su periódico al menos en lo que su esposa despertaba, para llevarla de compras tal y como se lo había prometido. Sabia muy bien que lo que necesitaba su hijo, era pensar en lo que haría y le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera algo que ver con una nueva mujer, despues de todo la idea de invitar a shion a la fiesta fue suya, ya que fue la misma shion que lo había llamado dia antes para saber como se encontraba naruto y sobre si podía ir a visitarlo.

 **En el hotel de konohamaru**

Ya son las once de la mañana y konohamaru preparaba los últimos detalles para la junta, aunque estaba muy nervioso. Sabia que en esa junta, shikamaru y naruto se lo comerían vivo por el desastre que había hecho en Arkansas hace unas dos semanas, debido a que no actuó como se debía y fue muy llamativo, además de que naruto le había pedido dicho favor personalmente, ya que el tenia que hacer ese negocio con los empresarios japoneses. hanabi miraba al joven nervioso e incluso empezaba a comerse las uñas de lo nervioso que estaba, por lo que pensaba una manera de que se calmara, aunque para konahamaru, el simple hecho de ver a esa linda chica con un traje de recepcionista lo tranquilizaba

– diablos, los chicos van a matarme – hanabi lo animaba

– vamos ¿tan malo fue? – konohamaru contesto

– digamos que el chistecito que hice, costo un par de millones a la empresa – hanabi dijo

– en ese caso, estas muerto – konohamaru le contesto

– eso no me anima en lo absoluto hanabi – suspiro – bueno, ya que. Dime, ¿Qué te parece el trabajo? ¿te gusta? ¿es difícil? – hanabi negó

– es fácil, como te dije, ya había trabajado de recepcionista… me gusta, los demás son amables conmigo. Además es un hotel muy bonito, y eso que llevo un par de días aquí – konohamaru miraba su reloj

– bueno hanabi, me retiro al salón. La junta comenzara en unos diez minutos e imagino que todos empezaran a llegar, ya sabes a que salón mandarlos ¿verdad? – hanabi asintió

– salón turquesa, al fondo a la izquierda. Hay refrigerios y bebidas en la mesa de afuera para los comenzales y un salón extra para las secretarias de los mismos. Imagino que veré a mi hermana – konohamaru afirmo

– en efecto, hanabi… naruto me dijo que trabajara para él, estos días. Al menos en lo que el jefe se va a Bangkok – en eso aparecía el primero de los asesinos de la hoja, era nikko y venia con su futura esposa

– te lo juro que no vuelvo a beber asi muñequita – aunque tampoco era que naruko estuviese al cien

– se a lo que te refieres nikko, también necesito algo para la cruda. Oye amor ¿A dónde iremos de fin? – nikko le dijo

– ¿no querrías ir a monterrey? O a los cabos como querías – naruko le dijo

– Prefiero quedarme en casa, además debe llegar el vestido estos días y quisiera que me lo vieras puesto – nikko decía

– pero es de mala suerte verlo antes de la boda muñequita… me esperare al dia de nuestra boda – sonreía – además, solo falta un mes amor. Puedo esperar – naruko le dijo deprimida

– ¿eh? Pero yo quería que me lo vieras puesto – le susurraba en un tono picaro – y después hacer cositas en la mesa de la cocina – nikko se reia pervertido

– bueno, no es necesario el vestido jejejeje igual podemos hacerlas, al llegar al departamento mas tarde – pero miro a hanabi – oh mira muñequita, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es mi prima hanabi, pero como crecimos juntos, es como mi hermanita – naruko le dijo

– ya nos conocimos ayer amor, pero mucho gusto de nuevo, hanabi – hanabi le contesto

– mucho gusto de nuevo naruko. Con razón el primo nikko anda mas atarantado de lo normal – konohamaru le dijo

– ¿mas de lo normal? Para mi eso es normal hanabi – nikko se reia de mala gana

– ja ja ja me matas de risa konohamaru, yo solo se que escuche hablar a mi cuñado, a shikamaru y a mi bro decir que estás muerto por lo que hiciste – konohamaru le dijo

– genial, ya sabia… ¿qué dijo el mandamás? – naruko le contesto

– papa no lo tomo tan mal, konohamaru… después de todo no fueron tan grandes las perdidas – hablo alguien

– aun así, hiciste un desastre en Arkansas, konohamaru – konohamaru contesto

– ya se sasuke, ¿algo más? – sasuke pregunto

– y naruto ¿ya llego? – konohamaru negó

– no, no ha llegado… debe llegar más tarde, pero ahí viene neji ¿no tienes nada que decirle neji? – el castaño que llegaba con su novia negó

– se lo diré cuando estemos adentro – hanabi desde la recepción le dijo

– como siempre con mal genio, primo neji – neji le dijo

– y créanme, les ira peor a ustedes dos ¿Dónde esta hinata? Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle – hanabi le dijo

– solo se que se vería con naruto, ya que este le ofreció trabajo como su secretaria – neji dijo

– ya veo, también hablare con naruto – shikamaru que recién llegaba le decía

– sabes que naruto no es asi neji, ¿asi es de sobreprotector nikko? – nikko negó

– a veces peor shiamaru, pero bueno entenderías si tuvieras una hermana pequeña – alguien les decía

– yo tengo tres hijas, asi que se lo que se siente – refunfuñaba – y mas cuando un mocoso de diecinueve años trata de robarse a mi princesita que apenas cumplió dieciocho hace dos meses – todos callaron y quedaron serios al ver que era el jefe

– oh jefe, lo sentimos… no hemos empezado, debido a que naruto aun no llega – minato negó

– eso lo se, hable con el antes de venir. Dijo que desayunaría antes de venir, pero supongo que hay comida aquí ¿verdad?, Sali a la carrera ya que kushina anda con resaca y no quería despertarla para venir a la junta – konohamaru negó

– son bocadillos, pero pida lo que sea y hare que mis cocineros lo hagan – minato le dijo

– en ese caso abusare de tu hospitalidad… quiero algo picante para que se me quite la resaca, café muy cargado y un postre para quitar lo amargo del café – konohamaru asintió

– como ordenes tío – tomo el teléfono de la recepción y llamo a la extensión de la cocina – ¿julio, que tan ocupado estas con los desayunos? – a lo que desde el altavoz se escucho

– _acabamos de terminar konohamaru ¿necesitas algo?_ – el pelinegro asintió

– si, necesito algo picante para una cruda, café cargado y algún postre ¿en cuánto tiempo lo tienes listo? El jefe lo necesita pero ya – el cocinero principal contesto

– _dile al jefe que me de quince minutos y su desayuno estará en el salón turquesa_ – minato agradeció

– gracias estaré esperando – la comunicación con la cocina termino y shikamaru les dijo a los presentes

– en lo que llega naruto, ¿Por qué no entramos al salón? Las secretarias de mayor confianza pueden pasar con confianza, para las nuevas hay un salón junto al nuestro para que ustedes esperen – miro a hanabi y le dijo – ¿podrias dirigir a los que faltan al salón turquesa? Sobre todo al idiota de naruto que siempre se le olvida cual es. Te lo agradezco –

Hanabi asintió sin decir nada mientras los demás iban al salón que había sido designado para la junta, por su parte las secretarias nuevas se dirigían al salón de junto. Era mas que claro que no cualquiera podría entrar a dichas juntas, ya que las cosas que se hablaban en dichas juntas, tenían que ser lo mas discretas posible. Solo las secretarias de minato, la de sasuke y la de shikamaru entraban al salón de juntas principal, ya que si bien usaban la fachada de ser una firma constructora (aunque si era cierto, para no levantar sospechas) en realidad usaban dicha fachada para su trabajo principal y organización, los asesinos de la hoja.

 **En algún hotel de clase alta de los ángeles**

Naruto por su parte, vestido con ropa casual (raro en el, ya que suele usar ropa informal) recién llegaba a un hotel de los mas lujosos de la ciudad y competencia de konohamaru. Caminando junto a el, estaba hinata vestida con ropa casual de igual manera, ya que no tenía un uniforme de secretaria y eso la apenaba, debido a que en ese momento no estaba paseando libremente sino se suponía que estaba trabajando ayudando a naruto con su apretada agenda. Aunque a naruto poco le importaba, para el esa chica se miraba preciosa. Hasta que naruto miro algo, que no le gusto. Era una persona que estaba siendo sacada de dicho pasillo de hotel debido a que se miraba una persona humilde, por lo que naruto se acerco

– disculpe ¿hay algún problema? – aquel empleado de hotel hablo

– si, este tipejo que no quiere irse, da un mal aspecto al hotel – naruto le contesto

– ¿no crees que te estas pasando? Yo solo miro que se está cubriendo del sol, yo no le veo ningún problema – el empleado le dijo

– tal vez para usted no, pero para las demás personas sí. Este podría ser un ladrón o algo así – naruto se enojo un poco

– oye estas discriminándolo solo por su forma de vestir o por como se ve, eso es pasarse – el empleado miro al rubio y le dijo

– el que usted sea de las personas mas respetadas de la cuidad no quiere decir que puede mandar aquí, asi que le ruego que se retire – la ojiperla le dijo

– usted esta siendo grosero con sus clientes, asi no debe tratarse a las personas que ponen el pan en su mesa – el empleado hablo de nuevo

– le ruego que se retiren por favor – al ver que naruto sacaba su chequera, siguió hablando – el dinero no es problema, le ruego que se retire – naruto hacia caso omiso y seguía haciendo un cheque

– imagino que con esto el dueño estará contento – sonrio – bueno, ex dueño – el empleado dijo

– ¿eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con ex dueño? – naruto le contesto poniendo aquel cheque en el bolsillo delantero del saco del empleado

– comprare este hotel, el dueño me estaba pidiendo, cien millones de dólares, le daré ciento diez para que vea que no soy un tacaño – miro al empleado – por cierto, estas despedido. Odio a la gente que discrimina a los demás por su color o por donde vienen o de que clase social son – el dueño del hotel se acerco a naruto

– ¿en verdad me estas dando ciento diez millones? – naruto asintió

– si, mira el cheque – el ex dueño miro el cheque y le dijo a su ex empleado

– bueno ya escuchaste a tu nuevo jefe, estas despedido… haz el favor de quitarte tu uniforme y firmar tu renuncia, tu finiquito te será enviado en un par de días. Si necesitas alguna recomendación, te dare una a mi nombre, aunque ya no puedo a nombre del hotel ya que no es mio – aquel ahora desempleado se iba muy malhumorado. Por lo que naruto le dijo al dueño

– en ese caso, voy a desayunar con mi acompañante, tienes una hora para decirles a todos que soy el nuevo dueño – el ahora ex dueño, se retiraba a hacer lo que le pidió naruto y este miro al hombre que estaba siendo sacado del hotel – disculpa, ¿necesitabas algo? – aquel hombre que se miraba agotado asintió

– si, la verdad disculpe la molestia, pero venia a pedir permiso acerca de trabajar como limpiador de autos, mi hija esta enferma y necesito juntar dinero para las medicinas y aunque ahora este muy necesitado, no robare para conseguir el dinero – hinata miraba que aquel hombre no mentía y sacaba el poco dinero que tenia en su monedero

– se que no es mucho dinero, pero espero que le pueda ser de ayuda – aquel hombre negó

– no señorita, no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si acepto su dinero y usted se queda sin dinero, lo que yo quiero es trabajar, no caridad. Perdone que sea un poco grosero, pero es orgullo de hombre – naruto sonrió

– entonces, ¿Cuánto necesitas? – el hombre miro al rubio

– como le dije joven, no necesito caridad, necesito trabajo – naruto asintió

– lo se, también soy muy orgulloso… no pienso regalarte el dinero, te hare un préstamo el cual me pagaras con trabajo ¿te parece? – el hombre asintió contento

– claro que si señor, solo digame que quiere que haga. Se electricidad, jardinería, plomería, lavar autos, un poco de carpintería, podría ser un maton si lo quisiera – se reía con eso ultimo – no es cierto… pero digame ¿tiene trabajo para mi, en este hotel? – el rubio negó

– en este hotel no, pero si en mis oficinas como mantenimiento… asi que dime ¿Cuánto necesitas? El deber de un jefe es ver que sus empleados trabajen contentos y a gusto, eso significa en un trabajo mas eficiente y un sano ambiente laboral, a mayor velocidad – aquel hombre le dijo

– necesito ocho mil dólares para medicinas, las cuales son caras debido a que son difíciles de conseguir – el rubio saco el dinero de su billetera y se lo dio

– aquí tienes y espero que tu hija se recupere pronto, pero aun asi me veo en la necesidad de hacerte una pequeña advertencia – lo miro serio – solo espero que no me estés engañando, porque no me tentare el corazón para hacerte pagar ¿entiendes? – aquel hombre asintió

– como el cristal, de verdad mucha gracias. Ahora podre al menos hacer que el cáncer de estómago de mi pequeña no la agobie tanto – el rubio lo miro

– ¿cáncer? – se puso pálido – ¿tu hija tiene cáncer? – el hombre asintió

– si, el problema es que necesita una operación, la cual es muy costosa. Aunque con estos medicamentos que comprare, al menos podrá controlar el dolor – naruto le pregunto

– de casualidad ¿Cuánto vale la operación y cual es la edad de tu hija? – aquel hombre pregunto antes

– ¿esta bien jefe? Podría jurar que se puso pálido – hinata también lo miro

– naruto, naruto ¿estas bien? – naruto asintió

– si, por favor respóndame la pregunta – el hombre le dijo

– la operación vale unos ciento ochenta mil dólares y mi pequeña tiene nueve años, diez meses con el cáncer de estómago. Por lo que aún hay tiempo, pero dudo que alguna vez pueda juntar tanto dinero – naruto le dijo

– en ese caso, le daré el dinero. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien amado por el cáncer y bueno una vez también casi pierdo a mi amigo que también es mi cuñado, así que no se preocupe, pero como usted me dijo, le cobrare cierta cantidad al mes, hasta que me pague – el hombre pregunto

– ¿usted habla enserio? – naruto asintió

– si, tome esta tarjeta, es un buen doctor. Vaya a ese hospital, busque al doctor con el nombre que está escrito y dígale que va en mi nombre, de todas maneras le firmare la tarjeta, asi de esa manera sabrá que soy yo y lo ayudara. El primer pago que me hara, es el saber que su hija esta fuera de peligro – el hombre se limpiaba los ojos

– muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias, entonces me retiro y mañana me reportare en el trabajo. Muchas gracias señor uzumaki – el rubio negó

– solo naruto, me siento viejo que me digan señor y no tienes que dar las gracias. Me conformo con saber que tu hija esta bien, si es todo me retiro, la verdad tengo hambre y se supone que ahora debería estar en una junta – el hombre le agradeció una vez mas y se fue mientras hinata lo miraba

– ( _en verdad es tan bueno, comprar un hotel y ayudar a ese hombre con problemas, en verdad los ángeles existen. Aun no puedo creer que este hombre sea un asesino a sueldo, aunque según tengo enterado, el no mata a personas inocentes, solo a quien en verdad se lo merece, ahora veo por qué esa modelo esta tan enamorada de el. Aunque no es la única, aunque me dé pena, también lo estoy y sin conocerlo del todo, pero lo poco que he visto, se que el es un gran hombre_ ) – naruto le hablaba

– hinata ¿estas bien? – hinata asintió

– si, si estoy bien, disculpame. Solo pensaba un poco – naruto le contesto

– ya veo, haz de pensar que despilfarro dinero como el típico millonario egocéntrico ¿verdad? – hinata negaba

– claro que no, el típico millonario egocéntrico gasta sus millones en autos, joyas, propiedades y lo que sea para verse bien a si mismo. Una persona buena como tu, gasta su dinero ayudando a la gente que más lo necesita y esa es una acción muy noble – naruto se apenaba

– bueno tampoco soy un ángel jejeje ( _enserio, he matado a tantas personas que ya hasta perdi la cuenta, según el teme dice que son mas de cuatrocientas_ ) y admito que a veces mal boto mi dinero comprándome autos o motocicletas, aunque como te dije antes ya deje el alcohol y por lo tanto las fiestas – hinata le dijo

– eso no importa, lo que importa es que ayudas a las personas y no solo te preocupas por ti – naruto le daba la razón

– supongo que tienes razón – miro su reloj – bueno mejor entremos a comer algo, se supone que ya debería estar en la junta, pero imagino que han de estar esperándome antes de iniciar. ¿Entramos? – la ojiperla asintió

– si, entremos –

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de entrar al restaurante del nuevo hotel de naruto para comer algo. Aunque no usaría mucho tiempo, ya que mas tarde tendría una junta con los nuevos inversionistas y antes de eso, ya estaba atrasado para la junta con su padre y sus compañeros de trabajo. Aunque hizo bien en avisarles de que llegaría tarde porque estaba haciendo unos negocios, los cuales constituían un nuevo hotel para añadir a su firma corporativa, pero que él no iba a manejar. Al final dejaría que konohamaru lo manejara, ya que para eso estudio. El ramo hotelero no era para naruto, lo de él eran los grandes negocios.

Paso alrededor de una hora y ambos salieron del hotel en el auto de naruto para encontrarse con los demás, ya ahí, naruto les daría la noticia que se había comprado un nuevo hotel y mandaría a konohamaru a que lo revise y hablara con los empleados acerca del nuevo dueño. Ahora naruto partía a encontrarse con sus compañeros de trabajo para la nueva misión que le avecinaba y era en la parte suroeste de Asia, naruto sabía bien que no debía confiarse de la mafia tailandesa, ya que al estar en su territorio, se decía que eran invencibles. También se hablaría sobre la nueva armería que iba a comprar y naruto al ser de los más altos rangos, tenía que aprobar dicho cargamento.

 **Fin del capítulo 2  
**

Bueno así se acaba otro capítulo de señor y señora uzumaki. Espero que les guste mucho y perdónenme por la tardanza, el siguiente capítulo se llamara: una nueva misión, problemas en Bangkok. Sin más que decir, se despide su loco escritor y amigo…

TRIGO-SAMA


End file.
